Topsy Turvey week
by moonbird
Summary: It all starts when Usopp gets a really bad surprise.. a really really bad surprise. Determined to fix his little problem, the crew goes deeper into a mysterious island, only for more crew-members to succumb to their own small little surprises. These are just some really bad days for the Straw-hats.
1. Chapter 1

Why was it always him? Sanji had to ask himself, always him, ending up running around on the islands they arrived at, looking after lost crew-members.

Well the answer was obviouse, it was because Nami asked him to do it!

And by that mere thought, Sanjis task seemed so much easier as he happily ran across the island.

The thousand sunny had harboured on a inhabited island, and Luffy, Chopper and Usopp had gone on shore immediately to play around in the caves and the forest.

The three trouble makers.

Trouble just was, only two had gotten back, Luffy and Chopper, and Usopp was lost some-where on the island.

According to Luffy, Usopp had gone into a cave on a dare and hadn't come out yet when Luffy decided it was time to leave for dinner, very sure that Usopp was merely exploring and that the long-nosed teen could take care of himself..

That had been hours ago all-ready! That Luffy and Chopper had returned to the ship without Usopp.

Most probably the teen had gotten into some kind of trouble, that was just how life worked on the Sunny.

And Sanji just wanted to find the sharp shooter quickest possible so he could get back and cook some food, ensuring they wouldn't eat to late. Eating to late just wasn't healthy for the stomach.

Sighing Sanji eyed a big cave in front of him.. if he was any kind of lucky, that would be the gave Usopp had been dared to go into, and hopefully Usopp was still in there.

Sanji sighed deeply as he lighted a ciggerate and stepped into the dark cave, ones again it was up to him to pull his idiotic crew-mates out of trouble.

The cave was deep, very deep and dark, it was hard to see any-thing, and Sanji made sure to take good notice of where he was going so he could find back again… good thing Zoro wasn't the one whom had gone..

"Hallo?" Sanji called out. "Is any-one in here? HALLO!" he yelled.

"Huh?" a voice sounded from far away. "OI OI!" the voice yelled. "I'M HERE! PLEASE HELP ME OUT!" the voice called.

Sanji stopped in his tracks, that voice, it was… A WOMANS! At ones Sanjis heart started pounding as he began to run. "HEY! KEEP YELLING!" Sanji yelled. "I'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS I CAN!" he told, rescue was on its way.

"I'M HERE!" the woman yelled. "RIGHT HERE!"

Keeping on following the voice, Sanji rounded a few corners, before at last.. he saw her, sitting there on the floor on her knees, with her back to Sanji, though she was only vaguely visible in the semi dark.

Sanji starred wide-eyed at the woman in front of him, he could just make out her silhouette. She was gorgeous!

A skinny almost lanky frame, a little bit flat-chested, but her hips made up for it as they made the over-all she was wearing look very tight against them, the woman was even annoyingly rubbing that place her overalls looked the most tight. Her skin colour was exotic and tanned, her semi long black curly hair freely falling down her shoulders, and then she turned around her head to annoyed looking at the annoyed place on her behind, only to reveal a pair of beautiful heavy lips, large eyes and heavy long eye-lashes. Then she looked up, and met Sanji's eyes, Sanji stopped, just stopped, lighting a cigarette as he tried to compose himself, trying to look cool.

Then the woman smiled at him, SMILED! As she stood up facing him. "Sanji-kun!" she grinned.

The cigarette fell out of Sanjis mouth.. she knew his name! This angel, this exotic yet boyish beauty, had she been an admirer from afar? Not daring to go near him before now!? Then hearts appeared in his eyes and Sanji exclaimed. "MELLORIN!" throwing himself at the poor woman, whom had been so shy for so long, only dared to look at him and look at him from afar.

If Sanji though hadn't been so quick into his fantasy, he would might have noticed the look of shock and sheer horror now filling the womans face, and she barely managed to dodge Sanji.

"SANJI WHAT THE HELL!?" The woman exclaimed as she stood up against the wall.

"It's all-right my beauty, no need to be shy any-more." Sanji grinned making his advance.

"WHAAAAAT!?" The girl screamed, and then at last beat Sanji over the head, just out of terror and defence, making Sanji fall down on the ground.

Wide-eyed the woman looked at Sanji. "Well this certainly comes as a surprise." she swallowed. "Out of all crew-members, you were the last one I would expect to be gay. For the record, I'm very flattered, but I'm really not into that kind of thing. So I just.. erh." the girl seemed to take a run for it.

"Why on earth would I be gay?" Sanji asked as he laid on the floor, and just managed to grab the flick of the womans trousers. "When I just adore women such as yourself, you are goddess's walking the earth, and I humbly just life to serve you." he sniffed. "Please don't be shy, I'll do what-ever you ask of me."

The woman blinked at Sanji, then she snickered. "Oh I get it!" she exclaimed. "This is some sort of a joke right, all-right whose idea was it? Was it Luffys?" he asked. "Oh I almost fell for it, good one." she laughed holding to her knees.. then some-thing got in the way, mainly her boobs. Slowly the girl looked down, then caught eye of her own boobs, then slowly she reached down, and pulled out in her overalls and T-shirt, to have a better look down, then she screamed. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" she exclaimed kicking Sanji away. "Please god! Please no!" she yelled running around in circles, then grabbed her own butt and screamed again. "NOOOO!"

Confused Sanji sat up and lithe another ciggerate, looking at the woman. "Are you all-right?" he asked.

"OF CAUSE I AM NOT ALL-RIGHT!" The woman exclaimed grabbing Sanjis shirt starting to shake him, her longer than unusual nose almost poking Sanjis face.

Wait a minute.. longer than usual nose? Filled lips, dark skin tone, curly black hair, heavy eyelashes.. overalls? Wide-eyed Sanji looked at the woman in front of him. "Ah…ah…ah.." he gaped. "Are you Usopp's sister!?" he asked.

"NO I'M USOPP!" The woman cried and let go, to fall down on her knees. "Some-thing happened to me." she cried tears falling down her eyes. "I'm not a woman! I'm a man dammit! A man, a man, a man!" she cried hammering her fist into the ground.

For some moments Sanji looked at the crying woman, trying to comprehend what had just been said, then all at ones, it all fell back into place. "ARRRRGHH!" he screamed, and ran to the wall trying to clean his tongue with his hands. "And I was just about to kiss you! What the hell!?"

"I DID NOT WANT YOU TO KISS ME!" Usopp exclaimed looking at the cook with tears in her eyes and a mad look on her face. "I thought you had gone insane for a moment, or maybe it's me.. Oh god I've gone insane!" Usopp cried pulling in her hair, so harshly that it was a wonder it didn't fall out.

"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT HAPPENED1?" Sanji exclaimed.

"Only thing I know is that I have been stuck in here for hours!" Usopp exclaimed. "I just, I just! Wait!" he exclaimed. "This is just a dream!" he stated. "That's the only rational explanation! I'm just having a _really_ weird dream!" he stated.

"Ergh…" Sanji shuddered from where he was, kind of praying he was just having a dream as well. But soon realised, he was here to find Usopp, so he had to get the teen back to the ship now.. and Usopp didn't seemed like a person whom would come soon, he.. she.. what-ever! Was busy crying. "Well come on, lets head back." he muttered starting to walk out.

"What are you kidding me!? I can't let the others see me like this!" usopp shuddered wrapping his.. hers.. arms around herself.

"Why not, I think it's a vast improvement." Sanji pointed.

"As if you would feel the same way if this happened to you." Usopp muttered. "I told you I am staying _right here!_" she demanded angrily. "Until I find a way to fix this."

"Sorry Usopp, I am to bring you back, Captains orders." Sanji told and simply threw usopp over his shoulder as a sack of potatoes and kept on walking.

"NOOO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Usopp cried as he hit Sanjist back, fighting with all of her might to get away, but it was an impossible fight.

At least as long as Sanji were keeping a straight head, all of his instincts told him it was wrong to make any woman cry like that, that he should give in and do what the woman asked.

So Sanji's mind had to keep on reminding him, he was carrying around on a teenage boy, not a woman! Definitely not a woman, an annoying teenage boy whom had this coming!

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Sanji proclaimed as he had dragged Usopp with him all the way to the sunny, carrying the teen over the shoulder.

"NOOOO!" Usopp yelled. "LET ME DOWN! LET ME GO!" she cried and kicked suddenly with twice as much force as a minute ago where she had seem pretty warned out, but it didn't help as Sanji merely carried Usopp up on the deck.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami exclaimed as she came running down on the deck. "What is all of that noise!?" she asked.

"Are we kidnapping women now?" Robin asked.

"WHAAAT, Kidnapping!?" Chopper asked. "Isn't that illegal."

"Well finally he has the balls just to take what he wants." Zoro smirked, only for Sanji to grimace in disgust.

"This is not what you think it is." Sanji hissed as he felt another hit on his back, and a begging to let go. "It's not what it looks like." He muttered.

Luffy looked interested on the affare, so did Franky and Brook.. the entire crew was there, standing in a circle around Sanji and his hysteric baggage.

At last Sanji sighed as he merely dropped Usopp down on the deck in a big thumb, before he took a cigarette.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL SANJI!?" Usopp exclaimed in a big shout, before suddenly.. she realised she was being observed. Wide-eyed she looked around, looking at each of the crew-members standing bowed over her looking at her, then at last Usopp took in a deep breath, only to shout. "SHUT UP!" in spite of no one having said a word, then just sat with crossed arms, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with any of them. Deeply embarrassed by the attention… no one had said any-thing so far, it was just the way people starred at him.

"Usopp's sister?" Luffy questioned.

"NO I'M USOPP!" Usopp hissed standing up with a tightened fist, almost threatening Luffy with her stand. "And don't you dare to say any-thing! I have no idea what happened, but it was an accident!" she hissed.

The crew blinked as they looked at each other, then at Usopp. "USOPP!?" they all exclaimed making Usopp blush.

"What happened to you?" Zoro asked looking at Usopp with wide open eyes.

"I don't know." Usopp muttered.

"Where did you go?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know." Usopp repeated.

"Well maybe if we find out where you went, we could find an answer to what happened." Nami pointed out.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!?" Usopp exclaimed. "All I know this is sick and wrong!" she stated into Namis face.

"And what's so sick and wrong about being a woman?" Nami asked as she pinched Usopp in the cheek and held on.

"Auw-auw-auw!" Usopp hissed and at last slapped Namis hand away. "Tell me, how would you feel if you one day woke up and was a man huh!?" she asked in a fist.

Nami blinked, then she swallowed. "Oh." was all she had to say, and embarrassed looked down.

Then Robin chuckled.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Urhm excuse me Usopp." Brook called in.

"WHAT!?" Usopp asked turning around.

"Can I see your panties?" Brook asked.

"I DON'T WEAR PANTIES YOU IDIOT!" Usopp exclaimed, only for the skeleton to nose-bleed, and Sanji clearly trying to fight against it. "I wear boxers, is that so weird, shesh." Usopp hissed folding her arms. "I'm still really a guy you know!"

"I don't care as long as you look gorgeous." Brook chuckled.

"How can you not care!?" Sanji exclaimed. "That's a man! It could might as well be an okama." by that Sanji was shaking all over his body.

Then Zoro and Luffy looked at each other, and started to laugh as they fell down on their backs.

"Oi stop it!" Usopp hissed. "You wouldn't think this was funny if this happened to you!" suddenly a tear appeared in her eye as she tried to wipe it. "Dammit." she hissed.

"STOP IT!" Nami exclaimed stepping in front of Usopp. "Don't laugh at him, I'm sure this has been quite a shock for Usopp, you, come with Me." she demanded dragging Usopp with her.

"Hey where you taking me?" Usopp asked.

"My cabin, until we get this problem fixed, there's a few things you'll need." Nami muttered.

"NAMI! USOPP! WAIT!" Chopper exclaimed running after them, then finally caught his breath as he reached them. "Usopp, I really need to examine you." he told.

"Do you have to." Usopp asked with tears falling down his eyes, then he caught eye of the reindeer.. he hadn't laughed.. Instead he actually looked quite worried. "All-right then." Usopp exhaled. "Come on Chopper, I guess I need you to keep an eye on Nami any-way." he muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nami asked.

Usopp how-ever didn't answer as she hung her head and almost as a zombie, followed Namis lead, into the women's quarter, then Usopp looked a little bit up, and caught the sight of a bedroom mirror.

Usopp swallowed as he let go of Nami.. this is a dream. He told himself, all a bad dream, ones I see myself, I'll realise every-thing is normal and it'll just be a grin, he almost grinned as he flipped the mirror over.. And saw a very feminine face starring right back at him.

Then turning the mirror longer down, there was a very curvy figure to boost.. Turning the mirror back up Usopp starred at his face, then he sniffed, took one step towards Namis bed and then fell down on his back. "Please kill me now and get it over with." He cried.

"Now you are just being a baby, It's not that bad." Nami stated as she rolled her eyes. "Now strip so we can see you probably." She muttered.

"WHAAT!" Usopp exclaimed covering herself with her arms. "No way!"

"I sort of also need you to strip." Chopper admitted. "But don't worry, I'm a doctor, it's just me chopper, I've seen this entire crew naked before."

Still Usopp blushed and didn't move to remove his over-alls at all.

"Come on off with it!" Nami demanded. "You can't have any-thing either of us have not seen before." She told.

"All-right all-right." Usopp muttered opening his straps, and pulled down his over-alls, to reveal a slim female figure, complete with boobs. "There! happy?" She asked annoyed.

"Can I see the rest of you?" Chopper asked.

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked with squinted eyes.

"Well, I erh.. need to know if you are completely a girl now or not." Chopper informed. "So I need to get to erh.. erhm."

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Usopp this is important! This concerns your health." Chopper told.

"I don't even want to know!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Gesh, just stop being a baby and get over with it." Nami sighed pulling Usopp up by the arm, and pushed him behind the dresser where he would be in private, Chopper following.

Nami used the time to rumourge through her closest looking for old items, before Chopper at last came out where she could seem him again.

"Looks like Usopp has become hundred percent a girl." Chopper informed to Nami as Usopp was hiding away under a blanket, trying to sneak back in the bed where he could lay down and die.. if he got his own way.

"How odd." Nami nodded. "Yo, let me see your breasts." She asked Usopp directly.

"WHAT!?" Usopp asked.

"Just sit up all-right." Nami demanded, and grudgingly Usopp did so. "You are a bit flat-chested." Nami noted.

"Good!" Usopp exclaimed.

"I'm afraid my bra's would be a bit big.. Maybe if we tried a sports bra, I guess you'll like that better any-way." Nami muttered.

"Wait what!?" Usopp asked.

"You need a bra." Nami explained shortly as she dug around in a drawer. "Unless you want your new melons to bounce up and down all day, I'm sure Sanji would love that."

At that Usopp blushed furiously. "Give me the bra." He at last muttered. "But don't say a word to the other crew members!" he demanded.

"All-right all-right, I wont." Nami promised throwing a black sports bra at Usopp, whom awkwardly tried to put it on. "And panties." Nami muttered.

"Stop right there, I am _not_ wearing Panties, I'm still good with the boxers thank you." Usopp exclaimed quickly jumping into those boxers, next reaching for his over-alls.. all though that made him stop.. for a while there was silence, before Usopp's voice silently came. "Nami.." he swallowed. "My pants wont fit.."

"Women usually have larger hips than males, and you were scrawny, even a little underweight before." Chopper pointed out.

"No need to say it." Usopp muttered.

"Well I guess it can't be helped, clothes it is." Nami sighed. "I suppose you'll prefer pants."

"I don't want _your_ clothes, I want _my _own clothes!" Usopp wailed.

"Tough." Nami stated. "It's either my clothes or just the boxers." She pointed out.

"I am tempted at the boxers." Usopp muttered crossing her arms.

"And exposing that?" Nami asked as she pointed to Usopp's newly blossomed breasts under the bra.

"ARGH!" Usopp exclaimed at ones trying to cover it up, then he grabbed Namis sheet to wrap it around herself as she walked sourly for the door.

"OI, where do you think you are going?" Nami asked annoyed.

"To the men's quarters to get a T-shirt and a loose pair of trousers." Usopp hissed annoyed. "I am NOT going to wear any-more women's clothes!" she stated as he opened the door wide, only to be met with the eyes of the rest of the straw-hat crew all looking to him. "SHUT UP!" Usopp yelled at them before she ran down the stairs, with sheet and every-thing

* * *

The crew.. just had no idea what to say.. they were all in deep silence in the galley, Sanji looked the most in shock as he prepaired his food.

Luffy was though as care free as ever, and Brook and Franky also seemed surprisingly untouched.

"Dinner is served." Sanji told in a hollow voice, as if he hadn't quite gotten over the shock yet.

Nami sighed as she looked up. "Where's Usopp?" she asked.

"Havn't seen him since he got back here." Brook told honestly. "Or should I call him she?" he asked wondering.

"If we want to be decent, keep on calling him 'he' all-right?" Nami asked. "I guess this is hard enough for him, I'll better go get him." Nami exhaled as she walked to the mens quarters to knock on the door. "Oi Usopp, you're in there?" she asked.. no answer. Nami frowned. "Hey Usopp! I know you are in there, get out all-ready!" Nami demanded grabbing the door-knob, only to realise the door was locked from the inside.

"Go away!" Usopp's female voice sounded from the inside.

"Usopp you are acting like a baby!" Nami exclaimed.

"SO WHAT!?" Usopp asked. "You all-ready saw me like this ones, want another look so badly?" she asked.

"You do realise how girly that behaviour is don't you?" Nami asked. "It's absolutely unmanly, a truly manly man would take this in strides and come out! Other-wise he is just a girl!"

For some moments there were silence, and then finally the door opened for Nami to be met by the female version of Usopp, now wearing that promised t-shirt and loose trousers. "I swear, I hate you so much." Usopp told her.

"Oh come on Usopp, it's no use hiding around like that. They are all so worried about you, Luffy even refuses to eat before you come to the galley." Nami told as she dragged in Usopp's arm.

Usopp only had to life a questioning eye-brow.

"Well, he made the afford." Nami told. "For.. around a minute or some-thing."

Well, Usopp was finally in the galley.. but it didn't make things any less awkward. Neither Usopp nor Sanji wished to make eye-contact to _any-body!_

Chopper was visible touched by that attitude and look rather nervous, and that made Nami groan. Robin still looked slightly amused, Zoro looked annoyed over all of the fuss.

And then.. then there was the crew-members attempting to cheer Usopp on, telling her it wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

"Wearing clothes like that, it's hardly noticeable!" Franky told.

Usopp didn't answer, just tried to concentrate on her food.

"And think of all of the extra job opportunities." Brook told. "Like showing people panties!" he told making Usopp almost choke and Nami look annoyed at him.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter, lets just leave it as it is an move on." Luffy laughed.

That finally made Usopp react as she looked at Luffy in sheer disbelief, and then she started shouting again. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LUFFY!?" Usopp exclaimed as she dropped her fork. "IT MATTERS TO ME! HELP ME FIX IT SHITTY CAPTAIN!"

"Oh if it means that much to you Usopp." Luffy grinned at him. "Of cause, of cause!" he laughed, as if it was a minor formality. And then reached for Usopp's plate and her food.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MY FOOD!" Usopp exclaimed in a all to familiar voice as she attempted to hide her own plate under the table where Luffy couldn't reach, first then warily poking her head over the table looking suspiciously at Luffy.

"See it isn't a big deal!" Luffy laughed. "You're still absolutely the same."

Usopp hissed annoyed as she sat up, stuffing her fork in her mouth. "How am I supposed to become a brave man of the sea when I am suck as a girl?" she asked annoyed.

"A warrior can be a woman!" Luffy grinned.

"Just.. shut up." Usopp hissed. Only to discover the food on her plate had mysteriously disappeared in her small distraction, making Usopp groan annoyed. Then looked at Sanji.

"You are not really a woman Usopp, I am not going to stop Luffy from taking your food." Sanji told in a snort.

Usopp shrugged. "Worth a try." She mumbled.

"So is Usopp going to sleep with us tonight navigator san?" Robin asked.

"NO WAY!" Both Usopp and Nami shouted simultaneously.

"Ah, then it's just mens quarters." Robin shrugged.

"NO!" Usopp hissed.

Robin lifted an eye-brow.

"Then.. they might.. see me." Usopp blushed deeply looking down.

"For god sake put him some-where else to sleep." Sanji begged.

"But where?" Nami asked.

* * *

"This stinks." Usopp hissed. Her hammock had been removed from the mens quarters, and now hung down in the cargo of the ship, among salty fish, barrels of old cola and mouldy biscuits.

A perfectly miserable ending to a perfectly miserable day.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN; Hey every-body, thanks for the comment, I think as any writer on this site will agree on, those are always welcome. _

_And well, hopefully those whom reads have figured what kind of fic this is by now.. there'll be no romance, no pairings and no slash. This is ALL for humour, as should be even more obvious from this chapter. _

_I turned Usopp into a woman, simply because the thought amused, and because I thought Usopp could have been a great character if he had been a woman but kept all of his usual traits. Oh well, he is also great as he is now! Love him a lot, just as he is in One piece. _

_But oh well, hope you'll have fun reading. Thanks again. Moonbird. _

* * *

"This stinks." Usopp hissed. Her hammock had been removed from the mens quarters, and now hung down in the cargo of the ship, among salty fish, barrels of old cola and mouldy biscuits.

A perfectly miserable ending to a perfectly miserable day.

"Stupid cook." Usopp mumbled as he pulled in her thread she had at hand. "Stupid island." She then said as she put a needle through the brown cloth. "Stupid cave, stupid women, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Usopp at last yelled getting more and more violent with each motion until she at last prick herself in the finger and as a result hauled in pain. "AUWWW!" she hissed waving her finger.

"What on earth is all of that noise?"

Usopp turned his neck around and saw Nami standing right behind him, looking slightly irritated. "What are you doing up here as such and early hour?" Usopp asked. Indeed it was very very early, no-body had risen from bed yet, not even Sanji.

"I had the last night-watch tonight, what about you?" Nami asked annoyed.

"The cargo smells really bad, didn't want to be there longer than absolutely necessary." Usopp told, turning back to her sewing.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked in a blink.

"Expanding my overalls." Usopp informed as she bit over a thread.

"You can do that?" Nami asked.

"Sure, I had to sew them in when I got them the first time around." Usopp told. "I got them from this farmer back at Syrup for helping him out with the crops, and he had gotten to fat for this stack of overalls any-way. Turned out to be the deal of my life, they are perfect practical clothing, I didn't have to worry at all about clothes on my many adventures with these." She mumbled.

"You got a stack of overalls in payment from a farmer?" Nami asked as she wrinkled her nose. "What did you help him with, sweeping dung?" she asked.

"And so what if I did? I lived alone as an orphan on Syrup, only money I got was from what-ever odd job I could come across. Dish-washing, carrying stuff, fixing roofs, cleaning." Usopp shrugged. "Sweeping dung." She at last added a little bitterly at Nami. "It was a living. And it was a perfectly good one to!"

"Explains your enormous skill-set." Nami had to admit.

"Then of cause I had to safe the village now and then." Usopp grinned. "Sea-kings would come to Syrup, and all would call for me, CAPTAIN USOPP!"

Nami rolled her eyes then leaned her head in her hand, indeed, Usopp only looked slightly different, she was absolutely the same underneath that.

Then both got a big startle as a big yell sounded.

"ARRRRRGGGHHHH!"

Wide-eyed Usopp sprung up. "What was that?" she asked.

"It.. I think it came from the mens quarters." Nami swallowed.

The next moment, a roar sounded, a roar of laughter… it sounded like Zoro was laughing loudly, and Luffy was joining into the laughter to.

Nami and Usopp exchanged looks, before they both took a step towards the mens quarters.

They didn't get to far though, before the door was slammed open, and out stumbled a tall lean man, covering his face with his hands. But even then it was obvious that some-thing was dead wrong.

"San-Sanji." Usopp stammered looking at the stumbling men. "YOU'RE GREEN!"

Sanji looked up from his hands, at Nami and Usopp, and revealed, all of him, had become a light green colour, the exact same colour as Zoro's hair.. but it wasn't just Sanji's hair that was green, it was his face, his hands, his lips, all of his skin, green.

"Usopp." Sanji realised. "NAMI-SWAN!" he exclaimed and then fell down on his knees, tears streaming down from his eyes.

Immediately the rest of the male crew poked out their heads to look at Sanji, and then they started to laugh, again, especially Zoro and Luffy.

As Usopp looked at Sanji, suddenly the feeling also bubbled up in her throat, and Usopp let out a giggle, that sound evolved to a full laughter as he pointed at Sanji in hysterics. "Take that Sanji!" She yelled as she laughed. "What was it Zeff kept on calling you? Asparagus?" she asked hauling in laughter, almost rolling around on the deck as she held her stomach.

"YOU SHITTY ASS SNIPER!" Sanji yelled as he charged directly for Usopp with a fist clinched in the air.

Immediately Usopp braced herself with her arms, and then… nothing.. Usopp blinked. Nothing had hit her, swallowing Usopp looked up, to realise that Sanji's fist was mere inches away from her head.

Sanji's whole being seemed to be shaking as he held that fist in place, a huge battle going on on his face.

Then Usopp suddenly realised. "You.. you can't hit me." She realised. "YOU ARE PHYSICALLY INABLE TO HURT ME!" she yelled pointing up at Sanji with a big grin splashed all over her face. "Oh this is to good!"

"You… shitty." Sanji hissed chewing on his lips.

"Hah, what are you going to do Sanji?" Usopp asked in a grin as she stood up, hands on her hips in a proud pose. "Kick me? You can't even hit me!" he yelled.

Just then another fist hit Usopp from behind, making her fall on the ground.

"I how-ever, don't have any such problems." Nami hissed, cracking her knuckles as Usopp was nursing a new bump on her head. "Yo, what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know." Luffy shrugged. "Sanji woke me up when he screamed, then I realised he was green."

"Sanji?" Nami asked looking at the cook.

"I don't know!" Sanji exclaimed. "I just woke up, washed my face before I was going to prepare breakfast, and when I looked in the mirror. THIS HAD HAPPENED!" Sanji cried holding up both hands. "How could this happen? What will all the worlds girls think?" he asked.

"Oi, don't get to full of yourself." Nami snorted.

Brook still laughed behind his hand.

"Beside we have weirder looking crew-members on this ship all-ready." Nami pointed out glancing at Brook and Chopper.

Usopp hrmpfed as she thoughtfully held her chin, sitting on the deck with crossed legs. "You don't think this happened because we both went into that cave do you?" he asked looking up at the others.

Every-body halted, as they looked at Usopp.

"I mean." Usopp laughed nervously scratching her hair. "Only me and Sanji seems to be affected, only thing we did different than you guys, was going into the cave, you think maybe it's… it's.." Usopp swallowed. "Cursed?" she asked.

Sanji blinked, then he seemed to grow furious. "THAT SHITTY ASS CAVE!" he yelled. "I'M GOING TO DESTROY IT!" he yelled turning to the shore.

"NOOO!" Usopp yelled thrusting herself at Sanji, holding on unto his back. "IF YOU DO THAT WE MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO RETURN TO NORMAL!" she yelled.

"Does that really matter?" Luffy asked, only to receive a big simultaneous

"YES SHITTY CAPTAIN!"

From both Sanji and Usopp.

Nami groaned deeply, before she pulled Usopp down from Sanji by grabbing the neck of her t-shirt. "You two, calm it." She demanded. "Sanji, go cool down and make us some break-fast." She demanded.

"Hai, Nami-swan." Sanji muttered, looking very very displeased about their current situation.

"Usopp, go take a bath, you stink of mould." Nami told.

"WELL I WOULDN'T IF I HADN'T HAD TO SLEEP IN THE CARGO!" Usopp exclaimed, only to be taken in the ear by Nami.

"Being a girl might get you special favours from the men in this crew, but it wont work on me, so suck it up." Nami hissed.

"Nami sure is scary when she gets like this." Chopper swallowed and Franky, Brook and Luffy nodded.

"I guess I'll have to go take a look at that cave after breakfast then." Zoro snorted. "The quicker we figure this out the better."

"Maybe I should go with you." Chopper asked. "This could be a medical phenomena." They all nodded and it was agreed. To go to the mysterious cave after breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, this is the cave you were in?" Nami asked as she with the rest of the straw-hats stood in front of a big gray cave.

"Hai." Usopp nodded as she swallowed. "I'm telling you it's cursed for sure!" She told, grabbing unto Choppers legs, Chopper whom was sitting on Usopp's shoulders, always enjoying a ride like that when offered.

"Scary." Chopper whispered.

"Well nothing to it I suppose, lets go in." Zoro snorted taking a step forward.

"I'M NOT GOING IN THERE AGAIN!" Usopp yelled. "Are you crazy!? Think of what could happen!"

"I think I'll stay here as well." Nami swallowed and Brook nodded.

"This is to scary for me." The skeleton told, making Nami roll her eyes.

"Baka, you just weren't on guard." Zoro snorted. "What-ever it is in there, it wont get me that easily." He smirked pulling in his swords.

"UHHH! I want to know what happens to me!" Luffy grinned. "You think maybe I could get polka dots? Ne, ne?" he asked.

"Why would you even want to become polka dotted?" Nami asked. "Never mind, don't answer that."

Robin chuckled amused. "Maybe we should just let a group go in there and let the rest stay here, in case some-thing happens." She pointed out in a little sigh.

"Will you be going?" Sanji asked Robin with a lifted eye-brow.

"Absolutely not, it seems only embarrassing things comes out of going in there." Robin told, sending Sanji a death glare.

"Ah, Robin-Chwan, that's not what I meant!" Sanji assured. "I was just surprised and worried, I didn't want any-thing to happen to you!"

"Well super." Franky smirked. "Who's going?" he asked.

"I all-ready said I would go." Zoro snorted

"I have to." Chopper told jumping down from Usopp's shoulder, to stand beside Zoro… though he seemed rather nervous about it.

"And I'll be going to! And that's that!" Luffy laughed. "Rest stay here!" he grinned.

"No problem Luffy." Nami sighed deeply.

"YOSH" Luffy grinned. "LETS GO!" and he filled with anticipation stomped directly into the cave.

"OI LUFFY WAIT UP!" Zoro yelled as he came running after their pirate and Chopper as well in the heels of Zoro.

Sanji sighed as he lighted a cigarette. "Man I hope that Marimo will come out looking like a blue-berry." He stated, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

Usopp sighed deeply as she sat on a stone, leaning her head in her hand. "Would be nice if I am not the only one whom has to turn into a woman." He muttered.

Sanji hissed. "You are privileged right now Usopp." He told in a dark tone. "But don't think you have me fooled, you are not nearly delegate or sweet enough to be a real woman." He told.

"Yeah, what-ever." Usopp rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Wow it's dark in here." Luffy commented. "I can't see a thing! How long have we been in here, it feels like hours."

Zoro snorted. "It's just a little walk." He told.

"Zoro it HAS been hours!" Chopper exclaimed. "You are just _used _to walk aimlessly around for hours, so for you it doesn't feel so long."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Zoro asked.

"Urh… nothing…" Chopper whispered silently.

"Man I wish I could see so I could see if I have gotten my dots yet!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Would you quite it with your dots!?" Zoro exclaimed, in a very weird voice, sort of higher pitched tone than his usual voice. "Hey… what the hell.."

Luffy blinked. "Zoro, is some-thing happening."

There was no answer.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked. "Zorro are you there?" he asked. Still no one answered.

"ZORO!" Chopper exclaimed, only to scream. "ARGH!"

"Chopper what is it?" Luffy asked.

"It's just Zoro." Chopper exhaled relieved. "I felt his Katanas, I can feel him right beside me. And smell him. It's definitely Zoro, hey Zoro." He addressed Zoro.

"Zoro did you loose your voice?" Luffy asked. "Still no answer."

* * *

Out-side, it had also been hours.

Usopp was playing criss-cross in the dirt with Brook, Franky was mindlessly kicking around stones.

Nami looked like a person whom was about to fall a sleep. Robin had decided just to take a nap in the shade of a tree, and Sanji was preparing pieces of fruit for the ladies to snack on with his pocketknife.

"Man." Usopp sighed deeply, drawing another cross on their game. "They've been in there even longer than I was." She exhaled.

"Are you really so sure?" Nami asked with a lifted eye-brow. "You were in there pretty long."

"I am starting to become pretty damn sure." Usopp muttered.

"I win." Brook told drawing the winning circle on their criss-cross game. "Now show me your panties Usopp." He asked, only receive a fist right in the head from Usopp.

"Not a woman!" Usopp hissed. "I'm a man!"

"Doesn't matter to me, as long as you look the part." Brook told from where he laid on the ground. "You sure is as harsh as a woman!" he proclaimed.

Usopp rolled her eyes. "I think I am starting to get why most women are like that." He muttered.

"Then at least we are getting _some-thing _out of this." Nami told in a role of her eyes, popping a piece of neatly cut pear into her mouth.

"OHOI! I SEE LIGHT!" Luffy's voice suddenly sounded from the cave.

"Huh?" Every-body turned their heads to get a clearly look.

"LUFFY!" Nami called.

"Eh, Nami?" Luffy's voice asked. "Dammit, so it's just the exit, and I just thought we had found some-thing." Luffy muttered as he stepped out in the light where every-body could see him, then to look excited at his hands, only to look disappointed. "Nothing happened!" he exclaimed, then looked at the others. "Oi, Do I look different in any-way?" Luffy asked with spread out arms.

Every-body shook their heads. "No, it's just the same." Usopp sighed as Franky lowered his sunglasses looking at Luffy.

"hmmm." Luffy frowned crossing his arms. "Maybe it's a delayed effect like Sanjis!" he then grinned.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU EVEN WANT TO CHANGE!?" Sanji yelled waving his green fists.

"Because it looks like fun!" Luffy laughed.

"LUFFY!" this time it was Chopper running out. "Don't run so fast! Guys.." Chopper turned to the others with wide open eyes, what's the matter?" he asked.

Every-one was starring wide-eyed at Chopper, Nami and Franky even had to rub their eyes.

"I don't believe my eyes." Brook whispered. "But then again, I have no eyes since I am a skeleton, yohoho." He chuckled.

"what, what?" Chopper asked. "What's so wrong!?" he asked.

"Erh.." Usopp blushed as she scratched her neck. "Chopper, you're.. erhm.."

"WHAT!?" Chopper exclaimed.

"It looks like you have become a racoon." Robin observed lightly.

"Huh?" Chopper looked down on his hooves.. or should we call them paws, then he looked behind himself were a tall striped bushy tail was standing straight up. "AAAARGHHHH!" Chopper yelled jumping up and down. "A TANUKI!? WHY A TANUKI!?" he cried robbing his now racoon like features with his new paws, his face had that mask of a racoon, and his fur had become gray and black instead of the old brown, antlers were of cause gone, that was a given, then he fell on his knees. Laying his paws on the ground. "Tanuki.." he whispered, then he felt a hand on his shoulder and Chopper looked up to where he met Usopp's eyes.

"Don't worry Chopper, you are as much a Tanuki as I am a woman, and we are both just the same as before that stupid cave, we'll figure this out." Usopp promised. "I promise." She told.

Chopper sniffed as he looked up at Usopp, then hugged Usopp's arm and let himself be carried up in Usopp's arms.

Thankfully Usopp was right, even though Usopp looked like a woman, she still smelled the exact same! The smell of gunpowder, paint and chemicals came as strong as ever from the overalls, and Chopper took comfort in that.

"That is so unfair! Why didn't I Get turned into a Tanuki?" Luffy asked disappointed, making the rest of the straw-hats groan. "Hey, where's Zoro?" he asked. "Chopper?" he looked at the Tanuki in Usopp's arms.

"He was right behind me when I came out." Chopper told in a blink. "In fact.. I can still smell him, he is right in the shadow of the cave." He told.

"Hey Zoro, come on out!" Luffy yelled as he cupped his hands. "Or did you turn invisible?"

Sanji snorted. "Probably some-thing embarrassing happened to him, and he isn't enough man to show us." He rolled his eyes. "Aint that right moss-head?" he asked at the cave. "What are you a little baby?" he asked in a pout.

"SHUT UP!" A voice called as a figure came running out, though the voice.. had been far to high pitched to be a mans, and the figure was far to small to be Zoro, yet the little figure were holding two blades as it came charging for Sanji.

Wide-eyed Sanji saw the figure that came running towards him and just managed to jump aside before he got slashed, then looked wide-eyed at the little figure whom stood with a sword in each hand, a third scraping after him on the ground, painting after the run.

A small kid! Around seven or eight years old, with moss green hair, clothes that was FAR to big to him, it was a wonder he didn't trip in the clothes, and those swords.

"Zoro?" Sanji asked in a blink.

"DON'T JUST JUMP ASIDE!" The little miniature Zoro yelled in a childs voice. "BE A MAN AND FIGHT ME!"

The next moment, Luffy and Usopp were rolling around on the ground with laughter.

"YOU TWO SHUT IT!" The little Zoro yelled pointing his over-sized sword at the two teens. "OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" he proclaimed.. though as he spoke in that little childs voice.. he didn't sound particularly threatening, and that just made Luffy and Usopp laugh even harder.

"Now, now." Sanji lectured the little Zoro. "Behave, or we'll have to send you to bed without dinner." He snickered.

Zoro tried to send Sanji a death glare, but in his current state it more came off as a pout, which made Sanji snicker even louder behind his hand.

"Do you want a lollipop Zoro?" Sanji asked. "How about a little teddy-bear?" he asked pouting his lips.

The next moment, Zoro simply jumped up, grabbed the cooks tie and pulled the cook all the way down on his level so he could stare sanji right into the eyes. "If you don't stop this now, I am going to hurt you." He told.

"And how are you going to do that, precious." Sanji asked with a lifted eye-brow.

"I can still beat you, even if I am only this small." Zoro hissed.

"Do you realise your face is just as ugly in its child form as your adult self?" Sanji asked still with that eye-brow lifted.

Zoro hissed.

"You two, stop it." Nami now interrupted going between them pushing them aside and away from each other. "This wont get us any-where. Sanji, you shouldn't pick on some-thing so much smaller than you." She lectured.

"HEY!" Zoro proclaimed.

"And you." Nami turned to Zoro and bowed down to meet his eyes. "You should realise when you are at an disadvantages, you little brat." She looked at him.

Zoro hissed as he crossed his arms. "I have not really regressed you know." He stated. "I am still a grown up!" he hissed.

"Then act it!" Nami demanded standing up.

Luffy sighed as he crossed his arms. "This is still unfair, why didn't any-thing happen to me?" he asked. "Oh well, I guess we wont get any-more out of the day today. Lets get back to the sunny and eat, we can go back tomorrow." He told. "then I can try going into the cave again."

"GOING INTO THE CAVE IS GIVING US NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!" Usopp shouted as he grabbed Luffy's ear.

Robin nodded. "Seems to me, we should search the rest of the island for answers and not go into that cave again." She told.

"Agreed." Nami told.

Franky sighed deeply. "I don't particularly want to go into that cave either." He shuttered. "Suddenly I would just stop being a pervert."

"BEING A PERVERT IS NOT A GOOD THING!" Nami shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Well.. one thing was positive in the evening. Usopp was in a waaaay better mood than last night.

It seemed to be a mixture of Usopp having settled in the new female form, and enjoying that she wasn't any longer the only one in trouble.

Chopper seemed the most sad about his predicament now being a Tanuki, though still with a blue nose.

Sanjis spirit had also been lifted in spite of him being green all over, though that was probably due to how Zoro was acting.

Zoro was pissed! It was obvious that he hated being a little child with every fiber of his being, he hated how people looked at him, he hated how small he was, he hated having to lend clothes from Chopper. All that was obvious, but still Zoro didn't say any-thing trying to act as manly as he could.

Which was all the same, because it was extremely difficult to take him seriously when he was that small!

Luffy still seemed annoyed that nothing had happened to him, but meat would soon be served, so he couldn't be to annoyed.

That was until Luffy took a bite into the meat and his eyes widened, before he spat it right out again. "BWEH!" Luffy grimaced. "Sanji, what did you do to this meat!?" he asked sourly. "It tastes horrible."

Sanji hissed. "You are calling my food bad you shitty captain!?" he asked hitting Luffy over the head.

Usopp lifted an eye-brow as she lifted a piece of meat from Luffys plate and popped it into her own mouth. "Luffy it tastes fine." She told.

"Hm." Luffy eyed her plate again and took another piece of meat into her mouth, only to spit it out again. "PWEW!" Luffy hissed. "It taste like dish-wash water or some-thing!"

Sanji seemed to grow furios, genuinely furious. As he would when people complained over his perfectly cooked meals.

"WAIIIIIT!" Usopp held up a hand to stop Sanji from Kicking Luffy through the window. "Luffy, taste this." She asked giving Luffy a brocoli.

Luffy did and swallowed. "That tastes fine." he told.

Then Usopp took a piece of meat, bit half of it off herself to have a taste, then handed the rest to Luffy.

Which ended up in Luffy spitting out the meat in digust.

Usopp frowned as she crossed her arms.

Sanji looked at Usopp. "What?" he asked.

"You think maybe that cave really did some-thing to Luffy?" Usopp asked rubbing her chin. "You think maybe it made Luffy dislike the taste of meat?" he asked.

Sanjis eyes widened, Nami gasped, Robin lifted an eye-brow, Chopper held both paws towards his mouth and Luffy's mouth dropped to the table. "WHAT!?" he asked.

"The meat tastes fine." Usopp told. "And even if it didn't, you love meat so much you wouldn't care. It must taste truly awful now when it enters your mouth for you to spit it out like that." She pointed.

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Luffy screamed clasping both hands towards his cheeks. "Who could be so cruel!?" he asked.

And Usopp laughed loudly pointing at Luffy. "TAKE THAT!" he yelled.

Also Zoro smirked. "Serves you right." He grinned.

Nami glanced at Usopp. "You sure seem happy, I thought you hated being a woman."

"This is so great." Usopp hauled hammering her fist in the table. "Sanji can't kick me, Luffy can't steal the food of my plate and I can out-run Zoro." She laughed.

"That may not be so great the next time we are attacked." Nami reminded Usopp in a sigh.

Usopp blinked. "Oh." She realised, looking far less pleased.

"Clearly, these pranks aren't randomn." Robin pointed out thoughtfully.

Franky nodded. "Even seems pretty well planned out if you ask me." He told.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked in a blink.

"Think about it." Nami asked. "Luffy, would you even think twice if you were turned into a woman? or a racoon, or turned green or even into a kid?" she asked. "Probably you wouldn't care and just go on, not care whether it's fixed or not." She told. "Sanji wouldn't mind being turned into a woman, neither would Zoro, he wouldn't care at all. Usopp wouldn't think to much about turning green, he would laugh at it. These things, seems pretty well chosen out for each of you." She pointed out.

"So some-one is behind this?" Usopp asked in a frown. "It's not just a cursed cave?"

"I'm going to kick that bastards ass!" Luffy hissed.

"Well maybe you don't have to be that quick." Sanji smirked. "I think it would be healthy for you to follow a vegetarian diet for a couple of days." He grinned.

Luffy hissed. "First thing tomorrow we are going to comb this island!" he stated.

"We have to wait that long?" Zoro asked disappointed. "Why don't we start now?" he asked.

"Because you need rest Zoro." Nami told grabbing the little Zoro by the ear. "You are not fully grown any-more, any idiot can see you are falling a sleep on your plate all-ready now."

"That's adorable." Sanji teased in a smirk.

"YOU SHITTY COOK!" Zoro hissed jumping up on the table. "YOU WANT ME TO WIPE THAT STUPID GRIN OFF YOUR FACE?" he asked.

Sanji looked away, then suddenly he broke together in a snicker. "I'm sorry Zoro, I can't fight you tonight, it wouldn't be fair to fight such a small kid."

"WHAT!?" Zoro asked.

"It just wouldn't feel right." Sanji shrugged turning his back to Zoro, dismissing the swordsman.

"I CAN STILL BEAT YOU!" Zoro hissed jumping up and down. "COME HERE AND LET ME PROVE IT TO YOU!" he demanded.

Only to make the entire crew break together in laughter, the tiny Zoro jumping up and down with the oversized sword in his belt, looked at most like a little child whom had gotten a hysteric fit because he had been denied his favourite candy or some-thing like that. "SHUT UP!" Zoro yelled at them. "Or I swear I'll kill you!"

"See, this is why it's so nice that I can out-run him now." Usopp told as she rolled her eyes in a grin.

"Don't you start _girl_!" Zoro pointed at Usopp, only to receive a fist in the head from Nami.

"_GIRL_ IS NOT AN INSULT!" Nami shouted.

"Damn straight, you shitty Marimo!" Sanji hissed with crossed arms.

"And it's not to bad actually." Usopp sighed deeply leaning back in her chair with her arms behind her head in a relaxed position. "Granted, took me a while to get used to pee, but otherwise, this body works nicely as it is." Then she also got the honour of getting one of Namis fists in the head.

"No-body wants to hear about your peeing!" Nami hissed.

"I do!" Brook spoke up raising a hand.

"Then go out and talk with Usopp where I don't have to see or hear about it!" Nami hissed.

"These things are really nice to! so soft!" Usopp told holding a hand over each of her boobs...

Namis face grew red as she looked to the floor. "Don't.." she hissed. "TALK SO LIGHTLY ABOUT YOUR BOOBS!" she shouted and kicked Usopp so hard that Usopp flew all the way through the door out of the galley.

"Urgh." Usopp groaned from the other side. "I think I had enough to eat any-way." she murmered. "Nami, you are being so harsh to your fellow women."

"If you start actually acting like a woman, _maybe_ i'll start consindering to treat you nicer." Nami hissed with crossed arms.

Silently Sanji backed towards Usopp, as Nami looked the other way. "Okay listen." Sanji whispered to Usopp. "If you show my your boobs, I pretend you are a real woman while you do it, and you can have dessert with the girls tomorrow, how does that sound?" he asked.

"It's a deal!" Usopp grinned.

Nami how-ever.. had heard. "YOU FUCKING PERVERTS!" she then shouted kicking both of them all the way out on deck.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Brook yelled running after them. "I also want to see Usopp's fine breasts!" he exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why exactly." Usopp sighed as she pushed branches away in front of her to be able to keep in walking. "Am I here with you?" she asked.

Nami pouted. "You got a problem with that Usopp?" she asked annoyed with crossed arms.

"No.." Usopp hesitated. "It's just, now we had a chance to actually make the groups as we left, why put the two of us together?" he asked. "Wouldn't it be safer if one of us went with Zoro and the other Sanji?" she asked.

"As if I would let you walk alone around with Sanji when you are like that." Nami snorted as she rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't even have to be any-where near us." Usopp muttered.

"But my head wouldn't be able to rest!" Nami hissed. "It's to disgusting, no Usopp, I am going to keep an eye on you!" she stated stomping behind Usopp.

Usopp rolled her eyes. "Not like you walk around in skimpy out-fits and show of _your_ boobs all the time." She muttered.

"What was that?" Nami asked in a harsh voice.

"NOTHING!" Usopp exclaimed holding up her hands. "Lets.. lets just get going!" she stammered.

* * *

Usopp though wasn't the only one displeased about whom she had been teamed up with, Sanji had been stuck on Zoro and Chopper.

"Why am I here with you?" Sanji asked annoyed.

Zoro glanced all the way up at Sanji and gave him a sullen look. "I didn't ask for it." He told flatly.

Chopper sighed deeply as he walked beside Zoro. "The sooner we find a solution to this the better." He told quietly, glancing as his bushy tail behind him, and then shivered.

The next moment Zoro was just about to trip, and let out a surprised yell before he managed to find balance again. "What the?" Zoro tried.

"Your sword got caught in the root." Chopper pointed, to where Zoro's swords were now dragging on the ground after the kid, due to his small seize. And true enough, one of the katanas had gotten stuck and had threatened to pull Zoro down with him on the ground.

Zoro hissed as he turned around and grabbed the katana with both his hands, pulling with all of his might leaning backwards as he hissed. "Come on." Zoro hissed. "Get out.. WOW!" suddenly the sword was pulled out and send Zoro down on the ground on his back. "Auch." Zoro hissed rubbing the back of his head.

Sanji how-ever, was averting his eyes looking away as he smoked his ciggerate.

Zoro hissed annoyed as he crossed his arms while sitting on the ground. "Aren't you go to say any-thing ero cook?" he asked.

Sanji looked down. "I can't." he told. "It's just, seeing you so weak Zoro. It's to pathetic for me to make fun of."

"Oi oi!" Zoro hissed standing up. "I'm not _that _much weaker than before." He hissed clutching a fist together. "I can still beat the snot out of you."

Sanji how-ever just glanced at Zoro before he exhaled and continued walking.. not really realising his dismiss was a far bigger blow to Zoro than any insult would ever have been, and Zoro looked gobsmacked, as if some-body had just hit him in the stomach.

"Can I maybe carry one of your swords for a while?" Chopper offered. "It might make it a bit easier for you to walk."

"NO!" Zoro proclaimed. "Defiantly not! I'll handle this!" he hissed as he untied his swords, and placed them on his back instead of in his belt, to avoid dragging them, and then he continued, with a stern look on his face.

* * *

"Hey look!" Usopp exclaimed.

"What is it, what is it?" Nami asked as she came running up to him.

"It's a cottage!" Usopp pointed. "Some-body is apparently living here!"

"You're right." Nami blinked, right in front of them, hidden away in the forest between the leafs and bushes.

"HALLOOO!" Usopp yelled waving her arms. "HALLO ANY-BODY THERE!?" she asked wandering right in.

"Usopp wait." Nami hissed. "We don't know who is in there, it might be some-one with a weird devil fruit power making all this shit happen, think about what could happen to me!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, I thought the point of all of this was to find some information!" Usopp stated right back.

"Yeah but!" Nami started, though she didn't get to be finished as a man poked his head out of the door.

An older man, with a long bushy white beard and just as bushy hair, he was wearing a short pair of shorts, a hawain short and small sandals. Wide-eyed he looked at them, then a smile crossed his face. "Well I be, what are two so beautiful ladies doing here?" he asked.

Namis mouth dropped as Usopp straightened up and smiled, holding her braces, grinning.

Then Nami exhaled lifting her hand to her forehead. "Look." She at last addressed the elderly man. "We came here on a ship, and we have been running into a problem."

"Please help us mister." Usopp asked in a high pitched girls voice.. having turned into the worst caricature of a girl possible as she pouted her lips innocently looking at the man. "We are in deep trouble."

Nami hissed and then hit Usopp over the head. "You are not even a real girl!" she hissed.

The old man blinked. "You sure are violent." He observed Nami. "And she sure looks like a girl to me." He told pointing at Usopp. "Are you sure it's not you whom is not a real girl?" he asked Nami.

"WHAT THE HELL ABOUT ME MAKES YOU THINK I AM NOT A REAL WOMAN!?" Nami shouted clinching both her fists.

"Do you even have to ask?" Usopp asked rubbing his head.

"Oi, don't you start Usopp." Nami hissed, waving her fist at Usopp.

"In either case, it's great seeing two so beautiful feisty women!" The older man grinned. "Why it's been so long, why don't you come in? You can have some tea and show me your bras!"

"WE ARE NOT SHOWING YOU ANY BRA'S!" Both Nami and Usopp shouted.

"Then come in and have some tea, we can talk." The Older man chuckled walking back into his little cottage.

Nami lifted an eyebrow at Usopp. "I thought you were fine with showing your bra." She pointed out.

Usopp sighed deeply. "Lets just get in." she muttered.

"My name is Satoshi fair ladies." The man hummed happily as he rumoured around in the little kitchen in the house.

"I'm Nami." Nami told. "And this idiot beside me is Usopp." She muttered annoyed.

"So what are you doing on this island?" the elder man asked as he prepaired a pot of boiling water.

"Our ship just saw land, and we felt like having a day a shore before moving on, that's all." Nami muttered.

Usopp nodded. "We ran into some problems though." He told.

The man turned towards them. "Oh?" he asked.

"In short, there was this cave." Usopp hesitated. "Some of our crew went in there." He hesitated.

The mans eyes widened. "You didn't walk into the Fools cave did you?" he asked.

Usopp and Nami blinked. "The fools cave?" they asked.

"Every-body who goes in there come out again changed." Satoshi whispered dramatically. "You are never able to tell what happens, but some-times, it can be quite horrible." He told.

Usopp swallowed. "How.. horrible exactly?" she asked.

"At one point, a man walked in there, and he came out again with no teethes at all." Satoshi told. "Another time, a strong, tall, proud warrior walked in there, and when he came out again, he had gotten the features of a mouse, little, hunched, scrawny."

Usopp and Nami glanced at each other as they swallowed.

"So erh.. this fools cave." Usopp hesitated. "You know what happens in there?" he asked.

"No idea." Satoshi told. "I came here with my own crew ones, and the most beautiful woman I have ever known walked in there, only to come out as an old hag. I swore to stay here until I could find her a cure!" he proclaimed.

Usopp lifted an eye-brow. "And how long has that been?" he asked.

Satoshi exhaled. "around fifty years now."

"NANIIII!?" Usopp exclaimed. "You are telling me, that you have been here for _fifty_ years, and have yet to find a way to reverse the effect of the cave!?" she asked.

"That's right." Satoshi nodded.

"But.. but.. but.." Usopp swallowed.

Nami sighed deeply. "I sure am glad I didn't go in there." She observed, only to receive a very sullen look from Usopp.

"Sure is nice to have such pretty Company." Satoshi smiled ones again. "let me see your bra's!"

Usopp sighed deeply. "Well okay." She finally muttered reaching for the straps of her overalls, only to receive yet another fist from Nami.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Nami yelled.

Annoyed Usopp looked at Nami. "Isn't it my decision what to do with _my _body?" she asked.

Nami hissed as she pulled up in Usopp's overalls. "You may look like a woman." Nami hissed into her face. "But you sure have a lot to learn before you even qualify for one."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Usopp asked in a mutter as she squinted her eyes.

"Argh, forget it!" Nami hissed dropping Usopp back on the floor. "We're leaving!" she stated.

"But Satoshi could might tell us some-thing!" Usopp proclaimed.

"Then we bring Sanji or some-one with us tomorrow." Nami hissed. "some-one so that old fart wont ask about our bra's one more time!" she hissed.

"But Brook ask about panties all the time, and you still talk to him." Usopp pointed out as she was dragged out the house by Nami, whom dragged her by the overalls straps.

"First of, when he does he will still get hit." Nami muttered. "Secondly, he is our trusted Nakama, not a stranger, so that's different." She stated.

"You make no sense." Usopp muttered with crossed arms, still being dragged.

"And you're a pig!" Nami hissed. "Just like all other men around here!"

"Well good!" Usopp returned in a annoyed tone.

* * *

Things didn't get better ones they were back to the ship though, as Usopp again was in his fools mood and played around with Sanji.

"Well hallo Sanji-kun!" Usopp laughed sending a play-ful air kiss at Sanji, deliberately making the cook extremely confused, so he at last just turned away.

And Luffy laughed loudly by the sight.

"Ohh, Usopp, as beautiful as the moonlight." Brook cheered. "Let me play you a song!"

"Well, then I dance for you." Usopp blinked.

From the infirmary, Zoro glanced out to see the goofing around of his crew, before he sighed turning back to Chopper.

"Can you describe to me what happened?" Chopper asked as he sat on his chair.

Zoro had experienced a little problem on their outing.. he..

Zoro frowned annoyed. "I don't know." He told. "I don't usually get that exhausted that quick." He murmered.. Zoro had nearly fainted out there, gone way past his own limits and grown so exhausted that.. Sanji had to help him, in spite of Zoro's arguments, and the fact that he wasn't even hurt.

Chopper exhaled deeply. "You have the body of a seven year old." He finally informed. "A very healthy body for a seven year old, but still just a seven year old, you need more rest than usual, your physical strength and stamina has been limited. You just need to take a bit better care of yourself that's all." He told. "From all of my tests I can only conclude you are a seven year old in excellent health."

Zoro's eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

"Just take it a bit more easy right now." Chopper asked in a sigh. "Maybe you should stay here tomorrow and take a rest."

"I refuse!" Zoro stated as he stood up. "The last time I was a seven year old, I could handle myself just fine. I don't need looking after this time either."

Chopper blinked at Zoro. "How do you feel being in this weaker state?" he asked.

"What?" Zoro asked in a frown looking at Chopper.

"It bugs you doesn't it?" Chopper asked. "You always being the strong of us."

Zoro snorted as he crossed his arms. "What bugs me is that I am the first mate and swordsman of this ship." He told. "I can't fulfil those jobs sufficiently as I am now, and that bugs me a lot." He stated. "But hear me now Chopper, I was no more than six when I decided to become the greatest swordsman alive and started to train in the arts of the swords." He told. "As a seven year old, I can still handle it." He stated as he collected his swords on the back and walked out, just in time to witness Usopp being pushed off the boat and down in the water by Luffy.

And then show off her soaked figure, as the clothes were now sitting tightly to her body.

Zoro exhaled deeply and annoyed, then found one of his favourite spots for a nap and went to sleep.

* * *

"USOPP!" Nami hissed as she stormed to the cargo where Usopp's hammock was hanging at the moment. Usopp had gone in there to change from her soaked clothes, after having fooled around with the male members of the crew, to the big annoyance of Nami. "Show some decency! What-ever you do of perve things right now, it affects me to! So stop it!" she demanded. "You hear me!?" she asked slamming open the door to the cargo and blinked.

Frightened Usopp looked up at her from where she sat on one of the box's, a pair of overalls half-way up her legs so she was only half dressed.

What surprised Nami though, was Usopp's shocked face-expression and.

"Usopp are you crying?" Nami asked confused seeing the tear on Usopp's cheek, she hadn't managed to wipe away before Nami just bursted in like that.

"NO!" Usopp hissed as she wiped that tear away. "I just got some-thing in my eye, that's all." She hiccupped, and then her voice broke as she looked down, giving Usopp away for good as she averted her eyes from Nami.

Nami glanced at the overalls which weren't pulled all the way up, and as Usopp noticed she left out a dry laughter. "I erh.. I grabbed the wrong overalls by mistake." She told in a tone that tried to be humourus, but didn't quite manage to cover the upset tone underneath. "The ones that wont fit me when I am like this." She told in a dry laughter, trying to be honestly humourus.

Nami sighed deeply, now she felt bad, she had been with Usopp long enough that she felt like she should have picked up on this.

But the thing about Usopp was that it was so hard to tell! When he was just goofing around, or when he was actually goofing around to hide how he was actually feeling!

Nami all-ready knew that! If Usopp felt bad, genuinely bad, he would try and hide it with all of his might, by goofing around, tell lies from left to right, pull pranks and laugh. In fact, Nami knew that the more Usopp was boosting about some-thing, the more weak and terrible he actually felt, and just wanted to cover it up, hoping that no one would see his weakness.

It was a terrible habit really. Usopp seriously needed to straighten himself out when it came to stuff like that.

But Nami guessed now wasn't really the time.

"Where's your clothes?" Nami at last asked in a deep sigh.

"This is all I brought in here." Usopp admitted pulling in the overalls that wouldn't fit her, and then gestured at the pile of dirty clothes on the floor. "The rest is in the mens quarters." She sighed. "I better get up and get some." She shrugged reaching for a T-shirt on the floor.

Nami shook her head. "Njah, you just stay here." She told turning around. "I'll be back in a second."

As she returned Usopp had discarded the overalls that wouldn't fit, and instead sat in a loose T-shirt and boxers with crossed legs in her hammock.

Nami sighed. "here." She threw a pair of loose trouses right into Usopps face, making the woman fall down on her back.

Usopp blinked. "Thanks." She at last managed to mutter as she pulled the trousers on.

"And I got this for you." Nami told reaching Usopp a clean t-shirt.

Usopp accepted her t-shirt, and was just about to pull the dirty one off before she halted.

Nami rolled her eyes. "You got nothing I don't." she reminded Usopp. "Beside, you didn't seem to have any problem showing them off yesterday." She pointed out.

"Heh." Usopp swallowed as she finally removed the T-shirt to reveal one of the bra's she had lend from Nami.

"It upsets you that much to be a woman?" Nami asked in a lifted eye-brow.

"Sorry." Usopp mumbled flattening the clean t-shirt over her chest.

"Don't say that, just tell me, why are you upset!?" Nami asked annoying sitting herself on a box in front of Usopp.

"I don't mean to be!" Usopp exclaimed looking at Nami. "I got it easy, at least I didn't turn into a child like Zoro, or change entire specie like Chopper. It's just.. I mean." She swallowed.

"What?" Nami asked.

"This isn't me." Usopp told gesturing at herself. "When I see my reflection I get shocked, I don't like this, I don't feel like myself it just.. it just feels wrong." He told. "Like I am trapped in some kind of body which just isn't mine and isn't me." He told looking at Nami. "You get.. right?" she asked rather nervously.

"Well, you _are _trapped in a body which isn't yours, so it makes perfect sense." Nami pointed out, then jumped up on her legs, only to jump up in Usopp's hammock next to her, laying an friendly arm around Usopp's shoulder, in a fashion girl-friends often did. "Don't worry Usopp, we'll fix this." She told. "In the meantime, try and look at it as an experience." She encouraged. "We can hang a bit out, just try and act more decent wont you?" she asked.

"Yeah." Usopp nodded. "But what.. what if I am stuck like this for-ever!?" she asked in a cry. "That old Satoshi said he had been here for fifty years trying to reverse the results of the cave, and he didn't find the answer!"

"Usopp, of cause we are going to find a way to reverse it." Nami told. "No one is going to let you, Sanji, Chopper or Zoro be stuck like that. Remember what pirate crew you are a part of! We are crazy enough to find a way that old man didn't even think off!" she stated assuredly.

Usopp swallowed as she nodded.

"In the meantime, I think you would also make it easier on yourself, if you stopped acting like a slut. When you stop acting like a slut, the crew will stop treating you like one." Nami told. "It's that simple."

"Man, being a woman sure is hard." Usopp exhaled deeply. "Don't they realise I am more than just these?" she asked holding her breasts looking annoyed down at them. "They aren't even really me!" he exclaimed. "I mean.. partially it's nice to be noticed, but it can also get annoying! Do you also have that dilemma?" she asked turning to Nami.

"All the time." Nami exhaled. "And unlike you, I even like being a woman." She told. "There are times I really like to be admired and be looked at as a woman, I want to be pretty I want to be femine, but some-times times. Yeah I just want to be left alone, I just want to be Nami instead of that sexy woman onboard." She exhaled.

"Well, if it helps any-thing." Usopp looked at Nami. "To me you were always Nami, a hot tempered person, whom doesn't bend to demands, whom do what she thinks is right, the best navigator and map drawer in the world, greedy when it comes to money, some-times very violent, but when it comes down to it, cares more about her family than even money, and is very brave when you protect what matters to you." She told. "_And _she's a very beautiful woman." She finished.

Nami smiled amused. "That's very sweet." She told. "Thank you Usopp, and to me." She clapped Usopp on the hand. "You are a noisy, trouble making brat wasting all of his time goofing around!" she stated.

Usopp chocked. "Hey that's not fair!" she exclaimed. "If any-one is working hard on this ship, it's me!" she proclaimed. "Do you realise how little spare time I got in comparison to every-body else?" she asked.

At that Nami pinched Usopp's ear. "Then stop looking like a person whom has all the surplus in the world." She told before she let go and send Usopp a smile. "I know." She told in a roll of her eyes. "You are working damn hard on this ship, between assisting Franky, tidying up, building bullets, maintaining the cannons, fixing stuff that broke, training and secure sails, robes and what else. I have no idea how you manage not to drop dead on the deck." She blinked. "But then again, you just have so much energy Usopp." Nami laughed as she jumped down from the hammock. "Lord knows what a trouble making brat you were back when you didn't work half as much." She rolled her eyes.

Usopp looked down at Nami, then smiled amused. "I was the worst." She told. "Still am."

"And that's who you are, don't forget it, the hardest worker I have ever known and yet still find time to prank and be creative, you little lying brat." Nami blinked as she exited the room.

"HEY I AM TALLER THEN YOU!" Usopp yelled, but Nami was all-ready gone.. fortunately, Usopp had become cheered up.

* * *

_AN; well.. this chapter is a little heavier, dealing with some consequences.. don't worry, we'll go back to the fun eventually. And this also had a few jokes in it.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

At morning, Usopp was mindlessly poking to her food with a fork.

"Oi Usopp." Sanji muttered. "Don't play with the food."

"I'm not really hungry." Usopp replied.

"THEN LET ME HAVE IT!" Luffy exclaimed at ones.

Sanji how-ever hissed. "Eat up Usopp." He demanded.

"Or what?" Usopp asked looking up. "You are going to kick me?" she asked slightly annoyed, knowing full well that Sanji couldn't at the moment.

Zoro smirked by the exchange. "Why don't you mind your own buisness ero-cook?" he asked.

Sanji hissed annoyed, obviously wanting to kick both of them, but couldn't make himself.

"Hey." Usopp then blinked. "Where's Nami."

Sanji raised up. "Now you say it.. I havn't seen her." He told. "Robin?" he asked turning to the archeologist.

Robin sighed as she laid down the book she was reading. "Our Navigator felt a bit under the weather today." She told. "She asked me to tell that she would stay in today."

"She's ill?" Chopper asked. "Then I better go take a look at her."

Robin shook her head. "Navigator-san was very specific, she did not want company today." She told.

Suddenly the coin fell for Usopp as he dropped his fork. "Some-thing is wrong isn't it?" he asked Robin.

Robin shook her head. "No, every-thing is fine."

"Seriously just tell me!" Usopp exclaimed. "What's wrong with Nami?" he asked.

Chopper nodded. "If she's ill, I got to take a look at her!" he exclaimed.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Robin told quietly. "please respect navigators sans wishes, and leave her be."

"Oh this is to much!" Usopp exclaimed as she stood up. "She called me a baby when I was turned into a woman! Chopper changed species, Sanji is green for crying out loud and Zoro is stuck in a childs body, what is worse than that that she can't trust us and show us?" she hissed.

"Oi." Sanji sneered. "Speak kindly of our navigator."

"I'm going to go get her!" Usopp proclaimed as he walked for the door.

"Oi Usopp, wait for me!" Luffy proclaimed running after him.

"OI! NOT SO QUICK!" Sanji hissed running after them, and soon Zoro came to. Robin starred wide-eyed after them.

"WAIT!" she tried to call after them. "Give navigator some time please." Robin tried to say.

Usopp didn't listen though as he reached the womens quarters and hammered on the door with her fist. "Oi!" she called. "OI! NAMI!" she yelled. "I know you are in there! Get out all-ready! Or I'll kick in the door!" Usopp threatened. No answer. "So no?" Usopp hissed as she pulled her Kabuto and loaded it. "I am aiming at the door now Nami!" She proclaimed. "I am going to fire in ONE…TWO…THRE-"

"WAIT!" a voice screamed from the inside making every-body freeze. "Just.. just leave me alone." The voice sniffed.

Sanjis eyes widened. "That's not Nami." He observed. "THAT'S A MANS VOICE!" he exclaimed. "NAMI-SWAN WHAT'S GOING ON!?" he yelled and ran for the door to kick it in, only to find a figure in the furthest corner of the room, wrapped up in a blanket.

Only the short orange hair was visible, but soon the person looked up to show a young mans features, though he had that orange hair, brown eyes, and on his shoulder a very specific tattoo. Tears were running down his eyes as he looked at them.

The crew was stunned.

"Na-Nami?" Usopp asked astounded.

Nami looked down as he wrapped the clothes tighter around him looking down as he squinted his eyes together. "Just go." He asked. "Don't look at me."

Sanji looked the most confused, he looked like he wanted to comfort the girl, but also like the very thought disgusted him. It was a battle going on on his face.

"Sanji." Usopp sighed looking annoyed at the cook. "Let me tell you this out straight, you are way to obsessed about genders, it isn't really right." She muttered then walked forward and sat down in front Nami to embrace him in a hug. "There, there." Usopp whispered. "It's okay. It's okay." She told, and Nami cried into her shoulder.

"This isn't right." Nami hiccupped. "I never even walked into that stupid cave."

Now Luffy also stepped in and sat down on hug in front of Nami, Usopp exchanged glances wit him, then Luffy frowned annoyed. "Some-things wrong here." He muttered. "Some-things definitely off."

"When did you figure that out?" Usopp asked a bit dryly as she held the crying Nami.

"What-ever it is, this just stopped being any kind of funny." Zoro murmered crossing his arms.

Sanji nodded. "Who dare to do such a thing to Nami-swan?" he asked.

"Guys." Nami sniffed as he whisked away a tear. "Don't.. don't worry to much about me, I'm fine now see?" he told in a slight smile. "I was just, very shocked to wake up like this, that's all."

"You're sure?" Usopp asked looking concerned at Nami.

Nami nodded. "Beside, I'm in the same situation as you now aren't I? look at me acting like a baby when I told you to stop it." He laughed a little dry laughter.

"Nami-san!" Brook and Franky now also came running to see what had happened, and both halted by the sight of Nami.

Brook swallowed, before he also walked in and sat himself down on his knee beside Nami. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned, laying a bony hand on Nami's shoulder.

Nami send Brook a tired smile. "I'm fine Brook." He told.

"Well this is un-super." Franky proclaimed with crossed arms. "And it's cheating to! Some-one is breaking the rules."

"What rules?" Usopp asked.

"You go into the cave, stuff happens." Franky pointed out. "Nami didn't walk into the cave, which means, all of us could be in danger!"

That silence Brook and Robin.. those two and Franky were the only one remaining unaffected.

"Maybe you free should take mini-merry out to the ocean until we fix this." Luffy exhaled. "Then we'll get sure nothing really serious happen to you."

"Naha, no way!" Franky proclaimed. "And leave my ship alone with you guys, forget it!" he proclaimed.

"I'm staying here to." Brook told. "We got into this mess together, and we'll fix it together, don't you worry Nami-san." He looked seriously at Nami.

Robin also nodded. "If some-thing embarrassing happens, then let it happen." She sighed. "I'm not running away."

Luffy nodded. "Then it's settled, we'll figure this thing out before the week is out! Or my name isn't Monkey D Luffy!" he hissed.

"He does realise it's Friday doesn't he?" Usopp asked.

Nami how-ever shrugged. "Just go with it, when Luffy says he is going to do some-thing, he always some-how will, so this is a good thing. In the mean-time, Sanji lend me your clothes!" He proclaimed.

"What, why me?" Sanji asked.

"Because I can't fit my own clothes right now, and you are the only male member with a sense of style." Nami hissed as he stood up with the blanket around himself. "To get to it! Find me some clothes all-ready!"

"But.." Sanji tried.

"Oi Sanji." Usopp stood beside Sanji whispering in his ear. "Think about it like this, if we fix all of this while she is wearing the clothes, you'll have sexy Nami wearing one of your shirts."

At ones Sanjis eyes widened, you could clearly see how he saw that picture all-ready and blood was flooding to his head. "HAI! NAMI-SWAN!" he exclaimed. "RIGHT AWAY!" he yelled as he turned around and ran out with dust follwing in his foot-steps.

Nami blinked. "What did you say to him Usopp?" he asked.

"Erh.. nothing." Usopp grinned nervously.

"COME ON!" Luffy laughed. "Lets go out and fix our problem!" he yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nami-swan." Sanji spoke softly as he softly knocked on the door to the girls dorm. "May I come in?" he asked. "I got some clothes for you." He offered holding up the neat pile of clothes. "And your break-fast!" he added holding up a plate of newly made omelet, just for Nami.

"The door is open." A voice sighed on the other side of the door.. not a voice Sanji really recognised, it was Namis male voice.

Sanji sighed as he opened the door and was met by the sight of Nami sitting on his bed with the blanket still wrapped around him.

Sanji swallowed, yes.. his instincts were ones again thrown in a complete loop, and Sanji had to fight in his mind to win this battle, he had decided and that was that.

When he carried Usopp around, he had convinced his instincts of the truth and now, there was only one thing to do. "Nami-san, how are you feeling?" he finally asked more softly as he carefully placed the plate with Namis break-fast on her nigh-stand, there was even some neatly arranged tangerines on the plate, Nami's absolute favourite, as well as orange juice, which Sanji of cause had brought, balancing careful so he wouldn't spill a drop.

Nami looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I'm fine Sanji-kun." He told.

"Look Nami." Sanji nervously scratched his neck. "I want to apologies."

Nami looked up. "For what?" he asked.

"For how I acted just a few moments ago, I was just, I don't know." Sanji exhaled.

"No I get it, you think men are pigs and that women are godess's, so now when men are turning into women and women into men, you are confused, and you are right." Nami exhaled. "What kind of man would ever think I am a pretty woman now?" he asked looking down.

"Nami, that's not what." Sanji frowned annoyed. "Yes I think men are pigs." He finally stated. "And I think women are wonderful, they have to go through life being so god damn strong, putting up with us pigs every-day. So I just want to give the women a break when I can, make them feel special, it's what I life for." He sighed. "But just because you look like a man it doesn't mean you are one." He proclaimed. "Nami-san, You know I care about you don't you?" he asked.

Nami glanced up and meet Sanjis eyes.

"As my Nakama." Sanji at last explained. "We are family, and no matter what happens, you're always Nami-san, an incredible strong woman." He told. "That like all women has to fight every-day just to be heard and make their way, it's such a shame that women has to fight like that, but how can I not admire it?" he asked. "Here." He at last reached the bundle of clothes to Nami. "I hope you like it, I picked very carefully."

Nami lifted a lime-green shirt in her hands.

"I thought it would look good with your hair and skin tone, and look." Sanji picked up a jacket. "It has copper buttons, it's almost the same colour as your hair. This scarf will really bring forward your eyes Nami-swan." He showed a dark red scarf, that true enough, would compliment Nami's auburn brown eyes. "See, you are still just as beautiful!" Sanji smiled. "Which is quite an accomplishment, because it's only very few men whom manages to be actually beautiful." He commented.

Nami chuckled. "Thank you." She at last whispered clutching Sanjis carefully picked out clothes to her chest. "Remind me to give you a kiss when I am myself again." She smiled sweetly.

"Really?" Sanji asked hopefully.

"I'll charge you of cause." Nami pointed out in that evil grin of hers.. which was absolutely the same, male or female.

"Oki! That's a deal!" Sanji grinned giving Nami a thumbs up.. a very green thumbs up, he was still green all over, which Nami also realised and then chuckled by the comical sight. Then Sanji finally stood up. "I'll let you change, Nami-swaaaaan." He sang going for the door.

"Oh and by the way Sanji." Nami called before Sanji was to for gone.

"Huh?" Sanji turned around.

"I know Usopp doesn't act like it, you know how he is, never wanting to let any-one see his weakness." Sanji nodded looking very defeated. "Well." Nami exhaled. "He is actually just as upset as I am, so please be nice to him and don't ask about his boobs, if you do that he feels like he has to show them to show he is untop though he isn't, and doesn't even like it."

"Oh, what a shame." Sanji exhaled. "Okay I got it." He finally nodded. "No more, it's a promise Nami-swan, cross me heart!" he told crossing his heart with a green finger.

"Could you please bring that message along to Brook as well?" Nami asked.

"All-ready done Nami-swan!" Sanji started as he left and closed the door behind him. "Get dressed, we'll leave for shore as soon as you are ready."


	8. Chapter 8

Nami and Usopp were running around as wild man, to the left and right. "It was right here!" Nami exclaimed. "I swear, there was this hut and this old man!"

Zoro snorted as he sat on the ground, in his child-siezed form with crossed arms. "you sure you walked the right way? "

"Of cause I am! I'm not you you idiot!" Nami hissed, hitting the child swordsman over the head.

"Nami-swan is our lovely navigator, she never looses her way!" Sanji sang with heart coming out of his eyes.

"Beside." Usopps female voice sounded from a little away, and they turned to the woman whom was crawling around on all fours. "Look at this." He pointed.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked, walking over to Usopp. "What am I supposed to look at?" he asked.

"These are our foot-prints from yesterday." Usopp explained in a patient voice. "It really was here." She stated as she stood up with her hands on her hips.

"That… bastard." Nami hissed, tightening her fist. "So that wasn't just an old man after all! What-ever that was we talked to, I bet that is the culprit!" he hissed.

"He was the one who turned lovely nami-swan into a man!?" Sanji exclaimed. "WHERE IS HE!? I'LL KICK HIM TO THE MOON!"

A soft laughter sounded, from above them in the tree tops.

"Huh?" Sanji hissed as he looked up. "Who's there!?"

"Oh my." Brook swallowed. "What if it's a ghost?" he asked in a frightened whisper.

Usopp swallowed as she pulled out her Kabuto and Chopper hid behind her legs.

"OIIII!" Luffy yelled. "COME OUT NOW! I HAVN'T BEEN ABLE TO EAT MEAT SINCE YOU MESSED WITH US YOU BASTARD!" he yelled.

Zoro as well hissed as he stood up, and had a hand ready on his sword handle.

Usopp was in complete silence as he stood with his Kabuto and listened.. then she heard it, a tree-branch moving and she turned around firing a explosive star right at the tree, sending a person flying as wished.

"ARGHHHH!" the person screamed, before she landed right on the ground on her face with her bottom in the air.

Blinking all the straw-hats looked at her as she groaned, still with her bottom in the air.

Then Sanji hissed. "YOU IDIOT YOU HURT A WOMAN!" he yelled lifting his hand to hit Usopp, but ones again, couldn't even do it. "Dammit!" Sanji hissed.

The young woman groaned and then she looked up, then smiled a kind of apologetic smile at all of them. "Hehe." She laughed nervously. "Hallo." She invited waving her hand. She looked kind of strange, she was both small and thin, looking more delicate than a normal woman, but then on the other hand, she also looked pretty rough, with a big fluffy hair that poked out in all directions.. green hair like Zoros, her eyes were green to, and her skin colour kind of dark as she looked around.

_"You."_ Nami hissed as she stepped forward and pulled the girl up in one hand. "You were watching us, you were the culprit." She hissed.

"Hey don't be so harsh." The girl spoke. "It's just a prank, no one was hurt right?" she asked.

At that Zoro stepped forward as he unshed his sword. "Yet." He corrected her.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" the girl yelled. "I'm just pranking you! It's so rare any one comes to my island, so I like to have a little fun when it happens!" she told.

"Who.. are you?" Nami asked with squinted eyes, still holding the girl up in the air.

Then the girl smiled, before she twisted herself out of Namis hand, then took a jump backwards, a little summersault before she landed on her feet's and took a slight bow. "They call me Mina." She smiled at them. "And this, is my island." She told gesturing around her. "I control every-thing on this island, it's my play-ground and I can do what I want." She told.

"So it is you whom messed with us." Luffy hissed. "Change it back." He demanded.

Mina shrugged. "Can't." she simply told as she jumped up in a tree branch. "You have to fix it yourself." She stated laying down on her branch.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know." Mina responded. "Or maybe I do, but I just don't feel like telling right now, bleh." She looked at them blowing a raspberry at them.

"I'LL CUT YOU IN HALF!" Zoro yelled as he jumped up and down.

"do that, and I certainly can't tell you how to get back to normal." Mina pointed out in a slight smile.

"so you do know how." Nami pointed out.

Mina smiled likely. "Maybe." She grinned. "I can change every-thing on this island, it's easy for me, watch." She blinked and then snapped a finger. "Changing things back though to as they were." She shrugged. "Not my area."

The straw-hat crew silenced. "What happened?" Usopp asked in a blink. "what did she change?"

Then Nami gasped.

"Nami what?" Usopp asked and then he gasped to, so did the entire straw-hat crew as they wide-eyed looked at the tall skeleton.

"Huh?" Brook looked questioning at them. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ah… Ah.. Ah.." Luffys lip moved up and down.

Usopp swallowed. "Brook.." he whispered. "Your.. your afro."

Brook looked confused, and then slowly, slowly raised his hands to his hair-line, to where his afro were or.. had been previously. Now, there was nothing.. even though Brook was a skeleton and had no facial features, it was clear to every-one that he froze.

"ARGH!" Luffy yelled as he jumped up on the branch Mina was sitting on and then grabbed her shirt. "Give Brook his afro back, RIGHT NOW!" he demanded.

Wide-eyed Mina looked at him. "But.." she tried.

"Luffy." Brook spoke. "It's all-right, it's only hair, I mean."

"We all know that afro is way more than just you hair." Luffy hissed holding Mina tight. "Every-thing else, I can see the fun in, even turning Nami into a man, but Mina, you just crossed the line." He warned.

And it was clear from every-one else eyes that they agreed.

"Give, it, back." Luffy hissed.

"I CAN'T!" Mina yelled. "I wasn't lying to you then, I really can't, I can only make one change per person that comes to my island." She told.

"THEN TELL US HOW TO FIX IT!" Luffy yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mina yelled and tore herself away from Luffy, to turn around and jump away.

"ARGH! COME BACK HERE!" Luffy yelled, ready to jump after her.. soon though he had to realise.. she was gone. "Dammit!" he hissed as he had to turn back.

Going back, it was clear that Brook had gone into a state of shock as he sat down on a stone, starring straight out into the air.

Usopp was sitting by his side, padding the skeleton on the back, with an understanding look in her eyes.

"Yo Brook." Luffy spoke as he stood in front of the skeleton.

"Luffy-san?" Brook questioned as he looked up.

Next moment, some-thing was dropped on Brooks head, slowly Brook reached up, and felt the fabric of a straw-hat on his head, then he looked at his Captain, whom was now strawhat-less.

"I know it's not nearly as cool as your afro." Luffy grinned as he had his hands on his sides. "But it'll have to do until we can fix every-one up." He grinned.

"Luffy-san." Brook whispered.

"Come on Brook." Franky smiled as he helped the skeleton up on his legs. "Play a tune with me as we walk back, binkes sake maybe?" he offered.

"Hai, that sounds.. sounds good." Brook nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Even though Brook played his tune as promised on their way around the island.. it was clear that Brooks mood affected his tunes, so the tune suddenly sounded slightly off-key, making every-one winch and turn away as they tried to be polite towards their crew-mate whom had gone into a shock.

Usopp frowned as she held a hand to her chin, and closed her eyes.

Quietly Nami moved beside the sniper and then whispered. "So, what are you thinking?" she asked.

"I am trying to figure what she wants." Usopp responded. "That girl, what reason could she possible have to change our appearance like this?" he asked. "None of the changes are that inconvient per say."

At that Nami hissed.

"They are not life-threatening is what I mean." Usopp corrected herself. "If she wanted to destroy us, wouldn't it have been easier to turn us all into sheep's or some-thing like that?"

Nami shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Do you think that.. that she's just bored and toying around with us?" Usopp asked.

"Who the hell would do some-thing like that!?" Nami asked in a hiss.

"I would." Usopp pointed out. "Draw on Zoro's face while he is sleeping, making Luffy chase a piece of meat attached to a string, put a picture of a lady naked in the cupboard so Sanji gets a nosebleed when he opens it." She listed a couple of things that Nami remembered.. that had actually happened.

"All of that was innocent." Nami pointed out. "And fixable, I even think it was really nice when you made it rain cherry leafs in Choppers infirmary, he loved it to, that was sweet of you and Luffy."

"Hm." Usopp frowned as she rubbed her chin.

"And you would never actually hurt any-ones feelings, Just remember how bad you felt when Franky became upset about his cola having been exchanged with grape-juice." Nami sighed.

"I didn't realise he would change personality like that!" Usopp exclaimed. "It was an accident!"

"See, upset." Nami pointed out in a slight smile.

Meanwhile, Zoro had ones again reached the point where his little body was giving in, and Sanji glanced down at him. "Need a ride?" he asked.

"Mind your own business, stupid ero-cook." Zoro hissed. "I can handle it!" he stated. Though ones again, having a seven years voice, didn't help his intimating factor a lot.

"Idiot, just let me help you when you can't manage." Sanji hissed.

"I NEVER NEEDED YOUR HELP AND CERTAINLY NOT NOW!" Zoro yelled.

"Are you sure your mind hasn't regressed as well?" Sanji asked. "Because you sure sound like a real baby now."

At that Zoro hissed as he crossed his arms and looked away, only to be surprised as a blue-haired mean came from behind and easily lifted the swords-man up, to put him on the arm.

"HEY! _Put me down!" _Zoro hissed.

"You looked like you were about to fall a sleep as you stood." Franky very simply stated. "If your body needs to sleep, then that's it. Come on." He asked, and Zoro sighed, realising there was just no fighting against this.

Chopper sighed deeply as he walked behind all of the others.. he really really missed being a reindeer, his head felt weird where the weight of his usual antlers were absent, and usually he would have been in work point for long walks like this.

But now his walk point was just an ordinary racoon, which means even smaller legs than in his brain point. Chopper didn't even know what his other points could possible look like, or how they would be usefull in combat.

Suddenly a slight giggle sounded.

"Huh?" chopper turned around. "Who's there?" he asked.

"You're cute, you seem like some-one to actually talk to." Mina voice sounded.

Chopper gasped. "It's you!"

"Apparently it is." The voice sounded, but now more distant.

"Hey come back!" Chopper yelled, and then ran away from the road, into the trees. "Give Brook his afro back!" he demanded. "And then turn every-one else back to!" Chopper ran and run, through the trees, until suddenly he realised.. shakingly Chopper turned around and realised, the others were out of sight. Chopper had gotten himself lost. "ARGH!" Chopper yelled as he jumped up.

"Man." Minas voice sounded from above.

And Chopper looked up, to see the girl lying on a tree branch.

"You all are really obsessed by that afro, what's so special about it any-way, was it magic?" She asked, sounding just a little interested. "How can you even have a living skeleton with you? Is he magic?" she asked. "Is it all connected."

Chopper hissed as he crossed his arms. "I don't see how I am inclined to tell you any-thing." He told.

"But you might as well!" Mina pointed out as she rolled around on the branch. "You got nothing better to do!" and then she turned to look at Chopper with big puppy-dog eyes. "PLEASE!" she begged. "How can you have a living skeleton, and what's up with the afro! For that matter, what's up with you? How can you walk and talk and be a reindeer?" she asked.

Chopper swallowed as he stepped backwards, and suddenly Mina jumped down, to sit on her legs in front of him looking curiously at Chopper. "And you are their doctor to aren't you? That's so amazing! How did you manage that?" she asked.

"Ah, ah.." Chopper blinked, and then blushed deeply as he began to dance. "I don't get happy just because you praise me you shit head, so shut up." He sang.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Mina exclaimed and then tackled the reindeer looking like a tanuki, taking a few summersaults with him until she ended sitting on the ground, hugging the little doctor. "And soft! And Fluffy, and warm!" she cheered.

"Hehe." Chopper grinned from her arms, then blinked as he realised. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" he yelled. "You are the enemy! Put me down!"

"Enemy, that's a little harsh isn't it?" Mina asked as she let go of Chopper, then laid on her stomach, resting her head in her hands as she smiled at him. "I didn't hurt any of you did I?" she asked.

"Yes you did!" Chopper hissed. "You made Usopp, Nami, Zoro, Sanji and Brook very upset!" he told.

"They can't have been that upset." Mina pointed out. "They laughed, I saw it."

"No one laughed when you took Brooks afro." Chopper reminded her.

At that Mina blinked. "Yeah." She admitted. "That's a bit weird, why didn't any-one laugh, it was funny wasn't it?" she asked.

"If it was, we would have laughed." Chopper told. "That afro was important to Brook! He needs it so he can be absolute sure that Laboon will recognise him when they meet again."

Mina blinked. "Who's Laboon?" she asked.

"A giant whale." Chopper told.

And Minas eyes widened. "Wow! The living skeleton is friends with a giant whale!?" she asked. "Tell me more!" she asked, looking at Chopper with wide open eyes.

"I'm not really the one to tell about it." Chopper muttered. "I wasn't even there when the crew ran into Laboon, and Brook been dead for fifty years, he is the one whom can tell what happened."

"Oh I must know!" Mina complained. "Please tell me!"

"I don't have to tell you any-thing, I should go find the others." Chopper told as he stood up.

"PLEASE WAIT!" Mina begged as she threw herself down and grabbed Choppers feet's. "Listen! I'll make a deal with you! Tell me about the skeleton and the giant whale, no! Let the skeleton tell about himself the giant whale, and I promise to tell you how to return to normal!"

Chopper blinked as he turned to Mina. "So there is a way?" he asked.

Mina nodded. "Yes! Yes there absolutely is! Just get the skeleton to tell me his story, and uh! Ask him to bring his violin! I really liked how he play, can you bring the long-nose to?" she asked. "He sure seemed like a lot of fun, those stories he was rambling while walking aimlessly in my cave, those were so much fun! Make the skeleton play me music and the longnose tell me some stories, and I'll tell you how to get back to normal!"

"Hey! Aren't you demanding more and more all of a sudden?" Chopper asked.

"And the cook! His food smells so cook! Bring me some of his food!" Mina asked, still not having let go of Choppers feet's. "And that cyborg guy! Can he shoot lazers! I want to see his lazers!"

"Why don't I just bring every-one?" Chopper asked in a defeated voice.

"Njah." Mina shrugged as she sat up. "That sword guy looked like a spoil-sport, and I think your captain was seriously going to hit me." She swallowed. "I don't like those, leave those behind."

Chopper rolled his eyes. "So, if we consider this, should I just come back here with them?" Chopper asked.

"Oh you know, just go a little into the forest until you can't see the ocean any-more." Mina smiled. "then I find you."

"You have been watching us ever since we laid anchor Havn't you?" Chopper asked.

"It's not often my island get visitors." Mina replied in a smile.

And Chopper sighed… deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a… to put it mildly, pretty awkward situation as at last, the requested people had decided to go, because as they soon figured.. they didn't really have any other options at current time.

The people whom was demanded to stay back was Zoro, Luffy… and Nami, with the reasoning that Nami was mean, making the red-head hiss and shout at every-one, while Luffy complained that he had to be the funniest person on the ship, why wouldn't Mina want him there!?

Robin.. was the only one left out-side of the education, but had elected to go to the island, out of curiosity.

The little group didn't have to go far away from shore, the moment the ocean was out of sight, the young woman threw himself at them.

"YOU CAME!" Mina yelled as she jumped up on Brook, clinging to his back. "And you brought the violin! And the food! Cyborg can you shoot lazers?" She asked the cyborg. "Long-nose are you really a captain of your own? Skeleton how can you be alive? And be friends with a giant whale? Chopper you never told me how you can be a doctor."

Stunned the straw-hats blinked by their energy, Brook in particular, whom now had a wild woman clinging to his back blinked.

"Urhm excuse me." Brook swallowed, not being able to move to much due to the girl, that also kept his arms down due to her position.

"huh?" Mina blinked.

"Can I see your panties?" Brook asked.

For some time… there was dead quiet.. dead dead quiet. And then Usopp just couldn't help it, as she broke out in laughter and landed on her back down on the grass. "AHAHAHA!" Usopp laughed. "Brook will be Brook I suppose!"

Also Chopper chuckled into his paws.

"You know what." Mina chuckled as she jumped down and stood in front of the skeleton breaking her neck to look up at him. "Play me a song I really like! And I'll consider it!" she told. "Please play a melody, pleeaaaaasse!" she begged folding her hands as she looked up at Brook with big begging eyes.

For some time Brook looked at the girl, then he shrugged. "I must admit, it is difficult to say no to a plea like that, from such a lovely lady as well." He stated as he sat down with crossed legs on the grass, and reached for his violin case. "I'll do as you request." He told putting the violin to his chin, and was just about to play as Mina exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD IS THAT FOOD!?" She asked, now attacking Sanji, sniffing all around him. "This smells sooo goooood." She drooled, circling Sanji as if she was a dog, sniffing out a biscuit Sanji had hidden some-where on his person.

Sanji though.. didn't seem to mind to much, that a pretty girl had her nose all the way up to his face, in fact.. he seemed rather happy, and his green skin colour seemed to turn an even darker green. "Me.. Mellorin." He breathed as he reached out. "Yes, allow me to give you a.. huh?" Mina was all-ready gone.

She had taken the basket with food Sanji had brought, and now sat in the middle of the circle, digging around in the basket. "Woah! There's so much different stuff in here." Mina wide-eyed observed.

"I didn't know what you actually wanted." Sanji explained. "So I brought a bit of every-thing."

Mina had all-ready stuffed half a squid head into her mouth and chewed happily. "I LOVE to taste lots of different stuff! This is the best!" she exclaimed while chewing. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled looking in the basket again. "Is that…. Chocolate cake?" she asked, and stars appeared in her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. "Chocolate cake." She cried tears of sheer happiness as she picked up the piece of cake on a plate. "my darling! I'll safe you for last, yes I will." She spoke to the cake in a purring manner. "And I am going to make you last, and enjoy every little bit of you, little darling chocolate cake." She purred, rubbing her chin up and down the plate.

And Sanji, sat on his legs. "I've lost… to a chocolate cake." He cried.

"Don't worry Sanji." Usopp sighed as she padded Sanji on the back. "We've all been there, we've all been there."

"I'VE SURE NEVER BEEN SO JALOUSE OF A _CAKE_ BEFORE!" Sanji shouted.

"Oh I have." Brook told, making the rest of the straw-hats look oddly at him.

"What? I've been a sailor for a very long time, you get around to experience a lot of things." Brook stated.

"This is delicious." Mina chewed happily, now on a omelet. "You want some-thing?" she then asked reaching the plate towards Usopp. "There's plenty for every-one here!"

"Ah, no, that's all-right." Usopp told holding up her two hands. "I've all-ready eaten." She told.

"All-right, suit yourself." Mina shrugged. "But it goes to every-one, just don't touch my chocolate cake." She warned.

"We wont." Usopp assured, and Chopper and Franky nodded.. they all knew that if they did some-thing like that, Sanji would kick them for sure. Robin didn't react at all.

And Brook, Brook was looking wondering at Mina.

"Huh?" Mina turned to Brook. "Any-thing wrong? You want some-thing?" she asked reaching the plate towards Brook as food fell out of her mouth.

"No, I've eaten as well." Brook responded. "You sure seem to have an appetite." He pointed out.

"It's been so long since I had actual food!" Mina exclaimed. "I mean.. fruits are fine, but they get boring after a while." She sighed. "Hey! Play us a melody!" she asked.

Brook nodded. "Hai." Then he put the violin to his chin for a second time, and this time he was allowed to play.

And play Brook did, Mina seemed to enjoy it, as she just sat and looked at Brook with wide open eyes, every-time Brook was about to stop, Mina asked him to continue, so it seemed to go on for-ever, before the sun started to go down.

Usopp exhaled deeply. "This gotta be it." She told. "We've been here, entertaining you for an entire day, now tell us how we can return to normal." He demanded.

"But." Dissapointed Mina looked at Usopp. "I didn't manage to hear any of your stories! Or see the cyborgs lasers, or hear how he can be a living skeleton." She told pointing at Brook. "Or how he can be a talking reindeer doctor!" she complained pointing at Chopper.

"That's because you spend the entire day listening to music." Usopp sighed. "We all came, we've been here all day, now give us what we came from."

At that Mina pouted. "I told Chopper that I would tell _after _I heard about the Skeleton, you and the cyborg!" she stated.

At that Franky blinked and turned to Chopper. "Is that right Chopper?" he asked.

"I erh.." Chopper swallowed. "I don't remember, I don't think that's exactly how she put it, but it was some-thing like that…"

Usopp sighed deeply. "If we tell you all of that, do you promise to tell us how to return to normal?" Usopp asked.

"Swear to it." Mina stated raising a hand to her heart.

"Well fine." Usopp sighed. "Sanji, why don't you go back to the ship and prepaire dinner, I bet the captain is hungry now." He commented. "I'm going to stay here for a bit." She mumbled.

"What are you planning long-nose san?" Robin asked.

"To light a fire and tell some stories of cause." Usopp replied. "Campfire stories are the best.. then we can get what we need a little bit quicker and get out of here." She muttered annoyed.

"UHH CAMPFIRE!" Mina yelled as she jumped up and down. "And stories to go with it! What a brilliant idea! I want marshmallows for this!" she told.

"You are raising your demands all the time!" Chopper exclaimed.

And then Mina pouted as she crossed her arms. "Marshmallows!" she stated. "Or I wont tell how you can return to normal!"

"Of cause I'll bring you some marshmallows." Sanji told in a deep sigh. "How about some hot chocolate to?" he asked.

"YAAAY!"

"Oi Sanji." Usopp muttered glancing at Sanji. "Don't give into her, she's the enemy" she reminded the cook.

Brook sighed deeply as he leaned up against a tree. "Allow me to stay here and keep you company." He asked. "I also enjoy Usopp-sans stories quite a bit."

"They are the best." Chopper smiled, putting two paws on Usopp's knees.

Usopp smiled lightly. "Well then, help me find some campfire before it gets to dark then." He asked.

"DONE!" Mina yelled and Usopp halted.. right in the middle of the circle, a campfire had now appeared out of no-where. And Mina merely stood smiling broadly at them. "I can't light it though, Light it Longnose!" she asked.

"The name is Usopp." Usopp sighed. "But all-right." She muttered reaching down in her satchel for the things she needed to start the fire.

"oh! You got things in it after-all." Mina blinked at Usopp's bag. "I was wondering why you walked around with a purse."

"IT'S NOT A PURSE!" Usopp shouted. "It's my entire arsenal! I got loads of explosives, bullets, dials and other things there."

"CAN I SEE!?" Mina asked.

"No!" Usopp replied. "You'll just mess up my system! I need order in that bag for when I am fighting."

"If you wont let me see, I'll don't tell you how you can return to normal." Mina muttered.

Annoyed Usopp looked at Mina. "You know at some point that is going to stop working." She told, finally handing the bag over. "Try not to make a mess in it!" she exclaimed. "I need it to be in other so I can grab the right thing in a seconds notice!"

"Of-cause, of cause." Mina replied having her head down Usopp's satchel, then wide-eyed pulled up one thing after the other, the kabuto, the slingshot, the extra goggles, a pocket knife, she looked at the bullets, the water bottle, the hammer..

And Usopp sighed as he had managed to make the fire. "This is going to be a loooong night, isn't it?" he asked.

Chopper how-ever, was pre-occupied observing how Usopp's bag was emptied out. "Can I also look in your satchel?" he finally asked.

"What is there left to see!?" Usopp asked annoyed. "She all-ready almost emptied it completely! It's going to take hours to re-organise all of that!"

"I'm sorry." Mina then pouted looking up at Usopp. "It's just.. it's really really cool!" she told.

Usopp blinked, then looked at Mina.

"Please tell me a story." Mina then asked.

"Well, erh.. yeah I." Usopp swallowed as she sat down in front of the fire, opposit Mina. "Which one would you like to hear? About the time I and my trusty Usopp crew traveled to the moon and met the alien cows, or how I fought against the three-headed sea-king, and at last won the fight with a fart."

At that Mina laughed, then held er hand up towards her mouth, which ended in her almost choking from the laughter, before she rolled around. "HAHAHA! they both sound amazing!"

Also Brook chuckled a little amused from where he was sitting up against the tree, and Choppers eyes were sparkling as he looked up at Usopp.

"Well then I guess we just have to take the third option." Usopp shrugged. "How I, Usopp the brave warrior of the sea.. saved the princess from her evil butler, with just a little bit of help from some pirates." he stated.


	11. Chapter 11

First the next morning Usopp return to the sunny, and then splashed out on the deck on her back, with her arms spread out. "Don't that girl ever get tired?" Usopp asked just laughing there breathing heavily in and out.

Luffy blinked as he bowed over Usopp, looking down at the sniper. "What happened?" he asked.

"I told her stories, all night.. the entire, damn night." Usopp breathed. "I'm exhausted!"

"Wauw, Usopp tired of telling stories, quick, some-one mark the calendar." Nami noted from where he sat on a chair, working on a map.

Annoyed Usopp looked at their turned into a male navigator. "As if you are doing any-thing to get us back to normal." She hissed.

"What do you want me to do?" Nami asked in a shrug. "She didn't want me to come."

"Urghh." Usopp groaned laying right back on the grass.

"Actually." Chopper hesitated as he also got back onboard. "She heard about your maps Nami." The reindeer turned into a Tanuki spoke quietly.

"My maps?" Nami blinked as he sat up.

"She wants to see them." Chopper then finally told.

"What, all of them?" Nami asked in a blink.

Chopper shrugged. "I guess."

"Careful." Usopp muttered as she sat up, and then turned the bottom out of her sat satchel to empty it out of what was inside of it. "That girl has no sense of order! Just look at this mess she made of my arsenal!" she hissed grabbing her hair. "This is going to take for-ever!"

"You know, that girl starts to remind me of some-one." Nami stated in a slight smirk.

"Who's that?" Luffy asked wide-eyed, making Nami role his eyes.

Usopp just shrugged. "At least Luffy gets tired after a while." She muttered. "I swear, that girl on the island, she not human!"

"Where's Brook?" Nami then asked.

"Still there." Usopp breathed heavily. "He is telling about Laboon, I guess him being a skeleton he don't actually need sleep."

At that Chopper nodded. "He all-ready told me, he don't need it, like he don't need food. He just likes to sleep and like to eat."

And Usopp sighed.

Nami.. didn't see how he had any other options than to do what was asked, and thus brought some maps to Mina.

Whom excitedly looked at all of them and… actually asked questions.

"You've been to that island?" Mina asked pointing at a map.

"Yes." Nami nodded. "That's little garden, we have been there."

"What about that one?" Mina asked.

"No, havn't been there, I copied it from another map." Nami admitted.

"Ohhh what's this?" Mina asked holding up a map.

"That's sky island we visited a while back." Nami told.

"It looks strange, why does it look so strange?" Mina asked.

"Because sky island is not an ordinary island, it's up in the sky." Nami told.. and Minas eyes couldn't possible become wider.

"Woooahhh!" Mina exclaimed. "Tell me about it!"

"What do you want to know?" Nami asked.

"Every-thing!"

"Then you must tell me how we can return to normal." Nami hissed.

"Of cause, of cause." Mina smiled.

.. but of cause she didn't. Of cause she didn't tell.. instead she had found some-thing else to ask for, this time the different kind of dials from sky-island Usopp had stashed away on the sunny.

It was endless.. and days went like that, until at last, the straw-hat crew sat together in a circle on the deck of the sunny, looking very annoyed.

"I think it's time to face the facts, she is not going to tell us any-thing." Usopp muttered.

At that Nami nodded. "We have been at this for almost a week, and she hasn't told us a thing."

"Maybe if you just continue a little longer.." Chopper tried.

"Who knows if she even knows any-thing?" Usopp asked. "she is not above lying, we all-ready know that."

Zoro hissed as he crossed his child sieze arms. "I say we go and beat the honest answer out of her." He told.

"That's not an option!" Sanji hissed.

"Oh, why is that stupid ero-cook?" Zoro asked.

"One; she hasn't actually done any-thing harmful, it would not be honourable to become violent, two; _she's a lady you stupid marimo!" _Sanji yelled at the swordsman.

"hmm." Luffy then muttered crossing his arms. "Sure is difficult, it's almost been a week where I couldn't eat meat, that's a real problem!"

"Erh.." Usopp halted. "No, it's actually not." She pointed out.

"And I sure miss Brook to." Luffy sighed.. that made the rest of the crew silence.. for some reason. Brook hadn't left the girl for all of these days, even when the others walked away, Brook would stay to entertain the girl.

Either with music, jokes or stories of their travels, and he didn't seem annoyed by it like the rest. He merely just stayed there with Mina.

"I do wonder what Skeleton-san is up to." Robin then admitted, as he lifted a finger to her chin. "Has he found some-thing out?" she asked.

"Then why wouldn't he tell us?" Franky asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

Luffy frowned, then he looked up. "I have decided." He then told, making the entire crew look at him. "We are not going to give her one more thing, we will all go now, collect Brook, tell Mina that this is officially over, we have all-ready searched this island, so we will leave as soon as we have Brook, and find the answers we need some-where else." He told.

The crew looked at Luffy, then they all nodded, what Luffy said made sense, who was to know if the cure was even on the island, or if it was some-where else.

And together.. they solemly walked into the island ones more, it wasn't difficult, they just had to follow the well known violin music.

And then they were there, where they saw Brook sitting with his violin, and Mina laying on her stomach, resting her head in her hands as she looked at Brook in a brought smile.

Brook how-ever, silenced his violin.

Mina blinked. "Huh? Why did you stop?" she complained. "More!"

Brook sighed as he put down the violin. "I'm afraid it seems to be time." He observed then glanced up at the crew. "Isn't that right, Luffy-san?" he asked.

Luffy nodded. "We are leaving." He stated.

Brook nodded as he stood up. "I thought so." He commented, as he walked towards the others.

"No wait!" Mina yelled, then threw herself after the others. "You can't leave yet! I Havn't told you how to return to normal! You need that don't you?" she asked.

"You are not even planning to tell us." Usopp muttered annoyed. "So we are leaving." He stated and turned around to walk.

"No I was planning! I was!" Mina begged as she sat on her knees. "Not just yet."

"We don't have to listen to any of this." Luffy stated. "Come on guys." He asked for all of them to leave with them. "You can't ask any-thing more of us Mina, not unless you tell us what we want to know, and tell us now."

Mina looked up at him, then she silenced as she looked down.

"I thought so." Luffy nodded. "Come." He asked his crew, and they all took a step away.

"Wait." Brook stopped them, and the straw-hats turned around. Looking blinking at him.

"What is it Brook?" Usopp asked.

"I'm sorry for having kept this information from you, but I did figure out a while ago." Brook told in a solemn voice.

Luffy blinked. "What?" he asked.

"You!" Brook stated as he pointing a finger right at Mina.

"Huh?" Mina blinked. "What?" she asked.

"You cannot leave this island." Brook stated. "Can't even as much as step on a boat."

Mina blinked, and her eyes grew wide. "How-how?" she asked. Then she smirked as she stood up. "Okay, so you figured that little secret, so I can't leave the island, so what?" she asked.

Brook sighed deeply. "I recognise those eyes, and I recognise that kind of pain, how old are you Mina?" he asked. "You are not really human, you can take on any form you please at this island, you can appear as an old man, a young woman, or a little forest animal, what are you really?" he asked.

At that Mina swallowed as she stepped back.

"And, how long have you been here?" Brook asked. "All alone, without any company. It is driving you crazy isn't it?" he asked. "So when sailor comes to your island, you try to make them stay as long as possible, any-thing to lighten up your own existence."

Minas eyes widened as she looked at Brook.

"I recognise it." Brook sighed as he pulled out a violin. "For fifty years, I was alone, sailing a vast foggy ocean, I was unable to leave and even unable to die." He stated. "A few times I ran into sailors, but knew I could never leave with them.. Often I was in doubt, whether those sailors would be real or just a figment of my imagination, so I tried to get the best out of it when it happened."

"Yeah.." Sanji murmered. "I think you enjoyed scaring the crap out of Usopp and Chopper."

Brook how-ever was silent, as his empty eye sockets still looked at Mina. "I think, maybe.. probably.. those years drove me a little crazy to, a little insane." He whispered. "All-right, I play you another melody, one last tune." He whispered as he laid his violin towards his chin. "It took my fifty years to write this tune, as I sailed the ocean, alone.." and then softly, Brook started to play.

The melody.. was unlike any-thing the straw-hats had ever heard, there were traces of Bink's sake in the tune, but as the small glimpse of happiness came, another more vast and empty tone would swallow that little glimpse.

The tune itself felt so hopeless, so lonely as the solo violin played.

And Minas eyes widened. "I don't like this tune." She stated as she stumbled backwards, then pressed her hands towards her ears. "Stop it!"

But Brook played on, the sorrowful tune, filled with loneliness, and yearning.. yearning towards the light, that seemed so close, but just wouldn't come.

"I SAID STOP!" Mina shouted as she fell down on her knees, pressing her hands towards her ears as she cried.

Even the straw-hats, as they listened, felt a empty void starting to form inside of them, and almost without thinking, they moved closer to each other.. but no one moved closer to Mina.

And the tune.. it seemed to go on for-ever, as it would never end… this feeling, this hopelessness.. it would never end.

And the feeling was so deep, that no one noticed at all when Brook had stopped playing, in fact, it was first when Brook spoke any-one noticed that some-thing was different.

"I apologies." Brook whispered. "I had sworn that no one should ever hear that tune, least of all my nakamas."

Nami swallowed. "That's all-right." She whispered.

Franky was freely crying as he wipped his eyes. "All that loneliness, and you withstood it, it's so beautiful skeleton-bro." he cried.

Luffys eyes though, were festooned on where Mina were.. or had been… she was gone from sight. Or.. slowly Luffy stepped forward and bowed down, to brush away some leaves, and then at last found. A turtle, a crying turtle, retrieving all the way into its shell.

"So this is your true form?" Luffy asked as he picked up the turtle.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry." The Turtle cried in Minas voice. "I didn't mean to hurt any of you, I didn't."

"Then why all the pranks?" Luffy asked.

"You would have lifted anchor within a day if you didn't have a reason to stay." Mina responded as she cried.

"You could have told us sooner how to fix all of this." Nami then hissed a little patiently.

"Then you would have left even quicker." Mina stated.

And every-one blinked, as they looked at Mina, and Mina sighed.

"The way.. to fix every-thing.. is to simply leave the island." Mina finally confessed. "This island is my domain, all on it I can bend to my liking.. I am the island, this entire island is my true body and form. Leave the island, and I have no power any-more, you'll all return to as you were before you came, as if you had never even been here at all."

"That's.. it?" Nami asked in a blink. "There was never a time this could end up being permanent?"

Mina shook her head as Luffy put her down on the ground, and then Mina transformed back into her human female form, looking at them with huge with eyes. "So there you have it, you can leave now." She told, as she wiped her eyes.

Stunned the straw-hats stood back, close together.. none of them had any idea what to say really, they just stood there.

At last Luffy sighed. "Come on." He gestured at them. "Lets sail away so we can all return to normal." He stated as he turned around and started walking away, the crew only hesitating slightly, before they started to follow him.

Only Brook was left behind as he stood looking at the crying girl.

"You should hurry up." Mina swallowed. "You are so lucky you found a group of Nakamas like that, I would do any-thing." She told.

Brook didn't move as he stood there.. then he took a step forward, and lowered his violin into Minas hands.

Surprised Mina looked up at Brook.

"I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't had my music." Brook told.

Minas eyes were wide as she looked at Brook.

"That violin in particular seems to have a soul of her own, some-times I wonder whether I am playing her or she is playing me, keep her entertained wont you?" Brook asked as he turned around, and then walked after the others.

* * *

As they sailed away, Brook was leaning over the railing, just as a soft violin tune started to ring from the island.

Luffy blinked, then ran up beside brook and looked at the Island. "Brook! That sounds just like your violin!" he exclaimed.

"Does it?" Brook asked turning to Luffy. "I didn't notice really."

Then Luffy blinked. "Where is your violin?" he asked.

"RIGHT HERE!" Brook proclaimed pulling out a violin from under the railing. "Yoho!" of cause he completely lacked to mention that he had more.. every single instrument that had survived from the rumba pirate ship was stashed away on the sunny, it all belonged to Brook.

"Man." Luffy sighed as he leaned his arms on the railing. "So she was just bored and lonely huh, well that sucks."

"Indeed." Brook nodded.

"I'm sure glad I never had to feel like that." Luffy grinned.

"You've never been lonely?" Brook asked Luffy.

"Not as far as I remember, I always had some-one to look out for me. My brother Ace, Makimo whom raised me, and now I got all of you." Luffy grinned at Brook.

"Then lets hope it's going to stay that way." Brook nodded.

"Of cause it will, you don't plan to leave any-time soon do you Brook?" Luffy asked.

"No." Brook shook his head. "But you never know when some-thing unforeseen will happen, Mina is not the only person on earth whom tried to be lonely." He softly pointed out, and then glanced behind his back.

The entire crew looked visible touched by what had happened as they sat around in silence.. but some of them, looked more touched than the others.

Robin.. she looked more quiet and thoughtful than usual, which was odd, but she did.

Chopper, sitting by himself, looking at the ground.

Usopp and Nami, sat together in silence on the grass…

Then Brook turned back towards the ocean. "Fortunately, that is all in the past." He then exhaled.

"I actually hope she'll find some nakamas of her own one day." Luffy then finally admitted. "It must be terrible not to have nakamas."

"You know, some-day.. I think she will find her own nakamas." Brook stated. "Some-day.. Here." Brook grinned, putting Luffys straw-hat back where it belonged, on the captains head.

"But your Afro isn't back yet!" Luffy pointed out.

"Oh it's on its way!" Brook proclaimed. "I can feel it, it's coming! It's!" then a loud pop sounded, and out of no-where.. Brooks afro was back. "Yohohoho!" he laughed. "See!"

And Luffy laughed, just as Usopp jumped behind them. "YAHOOO!" he yelled. "I am me again!" he laughed happily. "No more girly talk! No more sleeping in the storage!" Usopp yelled. "Argh, what is that?" he asked as he looked down.

"What's the matter?" Luffy asked.

"Some-thing is seriously squeeshing my chest." Usopp hissed, then his eyes widened. "Shit?"

"Huh?" Luffy asked.

"I… I.." Usopp swallowed. "I'm still wearing the bra." He barely whispered, his cheeks deep red.

"Yeah, you can keep that." Nami spoke as she walked up to him.. and she looked like she was almost sailing away under Sanjis clothes that was to big for her, the sleeves falling over her hands, the trouser legs being to long for Namis legs.

"OOHHHH! NAMI SWAN IS BACK TO HER OWN BEAUTIFUL SELF!" a not green Sanji sang as he came springing.

"Oi." A deeper mans voice sounded from above. "Turn down the noise down there, I'm trying to sleep."

Every-one turned around, and lightened up. "ZORO!" Luffy laughed as the swords man yawned and scratched his hair.

"YAY!" Chopper now yelled as he came running. "I'm a reindeer, a reindeer!" he laughed, and then threw himself at Usopp for a hug. "LOOK I'M A REINDEER!" he laughed, then blinked as he looked at Usopp. "Usopp are you wearing a bra?" he asked.

And Usopp hissed as he looked at Chopper. "Just, don't ask." He muttered.

And Brook laughed loudly. "YOHOHOHO!"

"OI SANJI! COOK US SOME MEAT!" Luffy yelled as he jumped up and down. "I HAVN'T HAD MEAT FOR DAAAAAYS! It's horrible!" he almost cried.

Brook nodded, clearly in a cheerful mood, then turned around as he glanced on the island that was almost out of sight now.

Loneliness.. it was a thing every-one had to endure at some point in their life.. loneliness, it could drive any-one crazy.

So there had been a point, in the lifes of Robin, Chopper, Nami and Usopp.. where they had felt completely alone as well.

Brook couldn't help but wonder what their stories was, truly… but he wouldn't ask.

Because that was all in the past, and Brook, he always liked the best to life in the present, so he would.

And now.. Brook turned around to look at his cheering crew. He was a very lucky man.


End file.
